Fate Quattro
by StrangePointOfView
Summary: An ancient artifact selects the greatest members of its generation to fight a war. The warriors fight with Servants, summoned from worlds of fiction. Thirty six participants. Thirty six enemies. And to the winner, goes a wish.
1. The Beginning

The orb shook with the might of thunder.

It had been going on like this for the past hour. Officials gathered, and worried, and fussed, unable to comprehend or do anything.

An ancient old man looked on from above, unnoticed.

"Unbelievable." He muttered, a surprisingly strong hand tightening around his cane. "Of course, the thing's always been unpredictable. One never can tell when another War will start. A hundred years, twenty, things like that don't matter to the Grail."

He stared in silence for a while.

The old man grunted in annoyance. "Usually, in a conversation one would expect the other party to respond. Or did you think I wouldn't notice you behind the curtains."

A young man, frail and thin, with glasses balanced on his nose emerged from the curtains. "Um…" He said, trying not to trip on his robe.

"Initiate." The old man said, not even bothering to turn around. "Do you have stage fright?"

"Um…" The initiate gulped. "Uh… yes sir?"

"Well, maybe I can help you with that." The old man said. "Being scared of me is so much easier than being scared of your performance."

The initiate gulped. "No sir! No, I'm not feeling stage fright anymore! Sir!"

The old man finally turned around. He pulled the initiate's robes up, exposing the crisscrossing red markings on his arm.

"The Grail chose you to be the Regulator for this Grail War." The old man said. "Why, I do not know. But you must not make a mistake. If you do, then the high rank you are all but guaranteed in the Illuminati will be worthless."

The Initiate gulped, and nodded.

The older man gestured to two of the larger robed figures, and they flanked the initiate as he proceeded down the steps. As the other robed and masked men noticed him, and the markings on his arm, they quickly gave way, bowing respectfully.

The bodyguards stopped five feet from the orb. The Initiate stepped forward, uncertainly. When nobody stopped him, he continued walking towards the orb.

The orb was turbulent, stretching and pulsating like an egg trying to hatch. It pitched and rolled on the pedestal, as if it was on the prowl for something. But when the Initiate got closer it… calmed down. It settled, and rolled slightly towards him.

The Initiate looked at it, with a sense of dread.

And then he reached out, and pressed his hand against it.

It felt soft, mercurial, and yet as solid as a steel bearing.

And then with a flash, he was inside.

Thirty six.

Such a large number. He looked around, as if hoping to see less, but there were still thirty six.

These thirty six people will see him in their dreams tonight. He had to make a good first impression.

He gulped.

"Uh… hello everybody." He said nervously.

The grey shades in front of them – he could not see them, though he felt that he knew them – all stared at him.

"Um, yes well… the reason I'm in all of your dreams tonight is… well, to basically tell you you're all in a war!" He chuckled nervously.

None of the others seemed to share his amusement.

"Uh… right." He coughed. "So, who here's heard of the Holy Grail?"

A couple of the shades raised their hands.

"Okay, well here's how it is." The Initiate thought, for a brief second, that this might be easier to explain if he had puppets, and almost slapped himself for having a thought like that. "Well, every so often, the Grail turns up, and it gets to grant a wish to whoever wants a wish."

One of the shades asked a question. "What sort of wish…"

"Ahum…" The Initiate shook himself. "Any kind of wish. I mean, you could even wish for more wishes. But, uh… the person who won the First Grail War already wished for that… which is why we've have more than just that first war…"

The shades had mixed reactions to this.

"Other than that… basically anything." The Initiate shrugged. "Find long lost treasure… bring back a dead friend… anything's possible."

"How does one win this grail?" Asked one of the darker shades.

"Oh… yes… the war…" The Initiate went through the speech he'd prepared in his mind.

"Well, you'll start by summoning a Servant. There a lot of different types of servants… in this war there are nine classes. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Protector, Engineer, Rider, Caster, Beserker, and Assassin. These are the types of heroes you can summon from the Throne of Heroes."

A few of the shades raised their hands, and the initiate waves his hands to shush them down. "Wait wait… I had this whole speech thing prepared…"

When the shades settled down, he began speaking again. "You'll all… to prove this is real, like really actually happening, you'll all wake up with command spells."

He took out his arm and showed them markings. "Like this." He explained. "In case you don't get along well with your servants. You don't really have much control over summoning them you see… they're great heroes of stories and legends. At most you can choose which class you want your servant to be, but everybody else will probably be summoning at the same time, so, you might not even get that class."

"Uh… yeah, the heroic servants you summon… well, they say everyone's a hero of their own story, which is to say that some villains might be snuck in there. You get three command spells, and three only. So, really, only use them when you have to. Not that your Servant can harm you, unless it wants to die by cutting off its power supply."

"What's more… you and your servants are a team, two halves of a whole. If your servant is dead… well, you still get to keep your command spells. That means if somebody dies before their servant dies… then you get to take control of that masterless servant. So… just another incentive to keep your spells about you. Those who have Commands left over, but no Servant, are the most dangerous force in the game. They can convince servants to betray their masters, because their masters are no longer as rare a source of power as they used to be."

"At any time during the competition, you can bequeath your spells to another. You will still supply their power to function, but they will be able to control your servant's actions in the war. If at any time you're… aware you are in… danger… your servant will know an immediately return to your side. Um… also, you can make your servant intangible… only other servants will be able to sense them then. It'll also let you conserve energy, if your servant is immaterial. Oh! And you don't need to use up any command spells to do that."

"The Throne of Heroes, where your servants are summoned… they're all summoned from fictional works. All sorts of categories. They each come with about two to three Noble Phantasms. Noble Phantasms are particularly important points in the hero's legend. They're the heroes… essence. They're what symbolize the hero's life… what made them what they were."

"All categories of heroes have basic guidelines, but depending on which hero you summon into that category, they might be surprisingly more powerful for their class, due to their skills in life or their Noble Phantasms."

"The categories… let's start with Sabre. Sabre is the most, well, the strongest category. A good skillset all around. Heroes summoned as Sabre are usually the best melee fighters, and they usually fight with swords."

"Lancers… ah, Lancers are different. Balanced. Lancer use spears or polearms of some kind as weapons, and they can fight well both melee, and ranged. Very balanced, and agile."

"Archers fight best at a range. As their… uh… name implies. Their usually very weak in… in a melee. But depending on which servant he is, he might be able to fight phsycially too."

"Those are the Knight Classes. They all generally have weapons as their… noble phantasms. Other servants might just fight with whatever's at hand. There are other similarities too…"

"Anyway, Protector is… almost one of the Knight Classes, but just a little less powerful. Sometimes he'll have a shield. Protector class specializes on… survival. They are the toughest class. Anyone who wins the war with a Protector… it'll usually be by outlasting their opponents."

"Then Rider. Rider is the fastest of the Servants. Rider will usually have a steed… of some kind. Dragon, chariot, something. Riders have… their Noble Phantasms are their steeds, okay?"

"Then there's Casters. Casters can use magic, on top of Noble Phantasms. I mean… the type of magic they'll use varies… but yeah. Caster's aren't as tough, as the others but they can be the most powerful servants."

"Then there's the Engineer class. The, uh, smartest of all the classes. They usually have the most powerful Noble Phantasms… they've usually built them themselves. And they usually have a lot more, too."

"And then… Assassins. Assassins, they're stealthy. All servants can sense each other… but nobody can feel the presence of the Assassin. They're agile – as agile as Lancers. But not nearly as strong. Anybody who wins with Assassins usually does so by being… cunning. Using them as scouts… or attacking the Masters with him, instead of the Servants."

"Beserkers… Beserkers are the final class. These are heroes that… went mad before they died. A Beserker could, originally, have been any of the classes. It's advantage is… the Beserker has a 'Mad Enhancement'. You can activate it at any point… and at that time, the Beserker will lose his reasoning, but be twice as strong as before."

He considered mentioning the tenth class… the Avenger class… but decided against it. He didn't want to give them any ideas, and they'd find out about them in time if things went south.

"To summon a Servant… all you have to do is go somewhere alone, and hold something that has great sentimental value to you. Say 'Pull' five times… and ask for the class of servant you want. You probably want to do that quick. If you don't, the class you want might get taken, and you might get stuck with a Servant you didn't want."

The initiate coughed. "So… that's it. If there are any questions, just call for me. The Regulator. Uh… Are there… are there any questions?"

The old man watched as the Initiate was pulled away from the orb.

The poor youth didn't have any experience whatsoever with talking to people in dreams. Nor with talking to people in general. It seemed that the number of questions this war's participants had asked must have short-circuited his mental link to them.

Ah well. They could always ask again later.

The old man chuckled as ink began appearing on a scroll. Already the participants of this Grail War were summoning their servants. In the morning, he would have the Regulator look it over. The orb was calm on its pedestal once again. Thirty six participants. All armed with warriors that could only ever be imagined in fiction. And only one of them would have their heart's desire fulfilled.

This could be the most interesting war yet.

**Saber:** M.K. , N.O. , I.K. , Y.Y. !

**Lancer:** L.L. , C.S. , E.F. , A.F. !

**Archer:** B.T. , W.G. , S.P. , L.C. !

**Protector:** J.E. , C.B. , E.M. , J.B. !

**Rider:** M.N. , D.A. , M.F. , M.M. !

**Caster:** R.L. , J.C. , L.M. , A.C. !

**Engineer:** L.P. , C.M. , H.G. , A.C. !

**Berserker:** S.Q. , S.H. , D.C. , K.P. !

**Assassin:** N.D. , T.R. , G.W. , E.K. !

* * *

A/N:

_So, I got the idea for this story from a friend of mine, Adrogoz. I've been wanting to do a story about many characters in fiction, and how they would relate to one another if they met together in the same setting. I've also been wanting to do a Fate/Zero story. But I couldn't decide which characters to choose. Until Adrogoz' story Instruments of Time gave me the idea; the audience gets to choose!_

_The characters you can choose, can come from any story that can realistically be set in the modern day. By which I mean, it must be indistinguishable from modern day; which is to say, Code Geass is not allowed because while chronologically they can be placed in the same timeframe as, say, NCIS, Agent Gibbs isn't bowing down to the britanian government, so the universes cannot be reconciled._

_I will make one exception; Harry Potter. Despite taking place during the nineties, Harry Potter has the potential to take place in the 2010s, and many fanfiction writers don't distinguish the time differences anyway._

_If you choose a character from some other story with a fantastic element in it, that element will be taken out. If you choose Light Yagami, he won't have his Deathnote. If you choose Shaggy, Scooby-Doo won't talk. If you choose Artemis Fowl, he won't have a hotline to the fairy underworld._

_If you choose a young hero, like say Filmore, T.J. Detweiler, any of the kid characters from the Disney t.v. shows, then you can request they go to Hogwarts to get wizard powers too. But no older folks; John McClane is not going to attend Hogwarts. Just note that wizard powers will not, necessarily, help them win the war any better than a muggle character._

_You can choose up to three main characters, but you aren't allowed to have all three from the same story (just two, if you feel like it)._

_So, those are your choices for main characters. Then you get the people the main characters summoned. As I explained above, you can have your choice between Saber, Lancer, Archer, Protector, Rider, Beserker, Caster, Engineer, and Assassin. As there are four slots for each class, as long as nobody's filled up the slots for the class, you can choose it._

_As for which character will fill the class, I have compiled a list of potentials. This list comprises of categories in; Disney, Superheroes, One Piece, Avatar; The Last Airbender, Star Wars, Lord Of The Rings, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Cartoon shows, and Classics._

_Once you select the class, I will roll a dice and see which character your character summoned. I will then reply to the review you posted your choice in, telling you what happened, and you will reply to my reply with the strategy you want your character to use. It doesn't have to be an elaborate strategy, just a basic one; will you wait to fight until most of the competitors have been taken out? Will you use hit-and-run tactics? Will you try to form an alliance? Will you take out the Masters instead of the Servants, or will you just wade into battle? Will you target all the warriors of a certain Class, to take out a perceived threat?_

_The categories are as follows; Disney, is pretty self-explanatory; Classic cartoons and Pixar. Superheroes involves every superhero, from Marvel to DC, to the Incredibles. (except for Kick-Ass, which takes place in a version of the real world, and thus their characters can be used as main characters). One Piece, Avatar, Star Wars, and Lord of the Rings, are also fairly self-explanatory. Fantasy and Sci-Fi cover every piece of media I know of that fulfills that criteria. Cartoon Shows covers western cartoons like Ben 10, anime shows, and Dreamworks. And Classics uses characters from classical literature, like Shakespeare, or Grimm's fables._

_Or, if you're feeling especially risky, you can choose Random category, and you Servant will be selected by a dice roll covering every list of potential servants in the class you chose._

_Be warned, that as in Fate/Stay Night, the series I'm basing this game off of, the servants you summon will not be the same as they are in the material they originated from._

_So, now that you know how to choose characters, just let me know who you'd like in the reviews. You can choose up to three, just make sure you make it clear where your main character comes from. Here are some examples of entries;_

(Wizard?) Main character (main character's story) – class of servant, category of genre

(Wizard) London Tipton (The Suite Life of Zach & Cody) – Assassin, Disney

Inspector Lestrade (Sherlock) – Caster, Sci-fi

David Xanatos (Gargoyles) – Lancer, Random

_I think that should cover the rules. I hope I made them clear enough. If you have any questions, ask in the reviews. _

_I will try to regularly update the list at the end of the chapter there, so people know how many slots are available for a Class. But check previous reviews too, just in case I don't update them in time. The three already up are from Adrogoz. _

_I hope this will make for an enjoyable story for everyone._


	2. The Summoning, Prt 1

When she woke up the next morning, Susan Pevensie laughed.

"Is this another one of your games, Lucy?" She asked, examining the bow-and-arrow marking on her hand. "You know we're both too old for this."

She stood up and stretched, feeling the pain in her old back.

Susan Pevensie had been through a lot in her life. She was alive when the Germans started bombing England. She'd had to go live in the countryside with her family. It wasn't intolerable… but her youngest sister, Lucy, was ever so fond of playing ridiculous make-believe games. Once, when they were children, she even made-believe that they were in a strange magical world.

Well, that was a lifetime ago. Back when Susan still played games like that.

In the meantime she'd grown old, and frail, and ugly.

She was currently in the house of her fifth husband. That was the problem with falling for knights in shining armor; they tended to be too heroic. They tended live short lives, running into fires after babies, or travelling overseas to fight commies, or dying in shoot-outs with criminals.

And now Susan was old. No man in the world would fall for her charms again. She'd never learned how to support herself. No children. She was alone.

Except, it seemed, Lucy.

She had no idea how Lucy had made her dream that dream, or snuck into her house and marked her hand while she slept.

But she appreciated the effort.

"Alright Lucy, I'll play along." Susan said, picking up her cane and hobbling to the center of her bedroom.

"I don't know what you're thinking with this particular game Lucy." Susan chuckled. "I suppose from this marking, you want me choose Archer? Fine." She laughed and, feeling quite silly, stretched her wrinkled hand out.

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull… come to me Servant Archer!"

Susan fell backwards, as a bright light like an explosion lit her room.

"Lucy…" Susan muttered, blinking. "That was too much…"

And then she saw him.

He stood in the middle of the room. He wasn't just tall either; he stood tall. Like a soldier of justice. He had a chiseled jaw, and soft gentle eyes. He had muscles on his muscles, stretching the blue uniform he was wearing thin, and giving her a very clear view of his physique.

And that uniform… Susan knew about it. Not that she was in any way a nerd, but she had married a man who was very familiar with… Captain America comics.

He knelt down. "I am Servant Archer." He said, in a handsome voice. "Are you my master?"

"Thank you Lucy…" Susan muttered, before fainting away.

* * *

"Lilo! You got a tattoo!?"

Lilo scowled at her older sister. "It's not a tattoo. It's an ancient marking of spiritual awesomeness."

"I don't care what you call it! How could you do this!? WHY!?"

"It wasn't me!" Lilo protested. "The Great Spirits have spoken! I get to be a princess with my very own servant and -!"

"Lilo! Stop!" Nani was in tears. "Please! Just stop playing these games! This is serious Lilo! Do you want child services to take you away!? Because that's what will happen if they find out I let you get a tattoo!"

"It's not a tattoo!" Lilo protested. "It's magic!"

"Lilo!"

"No!" Lilo snapped. "You never believe me! I'm going to go to my room!"

"Good!" Nani snapped back. "Because you're GROUNDED!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lilo stormed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sometimes Nani made her so angry! Why wouldn't she believe her? Why would Nani not believe her own sister when she proudly showed her the magic marking of spiritual awesomeness? Why did she just have to ruin everything!?

Lilo stormed into her closet, and emerged wearing a few choice rags that she imagined resembled a wizard outfit.

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull!" She cried, stretching out her hand.

"… anybody."

She was momentarily blinded by the magic spell.

And then, she got to meet her new friend.

He was rail thin, and he looked… beaten. Like, he had muscles, she could tell he was strong, but the way he carried himself he looked like he'd been blown up a hundred times and gotten used to it. He was a typical, ordinary guy. Brown hair, brown eyes, brown pants, white shirt. The only distinguishing feature about his was his sideburns.

He knelt down. "So." He said, in an upper-class English accent, that was confident despite the way he held himself. "You must be my master, right?"

"I'm Lilo." She said, holding out her hand.

"Servant Engineer." The man said, shaking it with a kind smile.

* * *

John Egbert sat in a swivel-chair.

Which was, in all honesty, the best kind of chair.

He logged into Pesterchum, where he would pester his chums. Particularly, the TentacleTherapist.

EctoBiologist (EB) Began pestering TentacleTherapist (TT)

EB: hey you there?

TT: Yes.

EB: :D

EB: then let's do this thing!

EB: who you summoning?

TT: It is an interesting question that this game poses,

TT: As it reveals not only our secret aspiritions but,

TT: Who we emulate in fiction.

TT: Who our heroes our, and who we hope to summon.

EB: so… caster?

TT: Definitely Caster.

EB: i'm gonna go for protector.

TT: Interesting. Dare I ask why?

EB: well, i'm kind of hoping for a Nicholas Cage type character.

EB: you know, Nicholas Cage is always the one who protects the innocents.

EB: especially in con-air.

TT: You're hoping to summon Nicholas Cage, from Con-Air?

EB: :P

EB: and you?

TT: I think I would like…

TT: An H.P. Lovecraft horror.

TT: Or maybe Ursula, from The Little Mermaid.

EB: cool. i'm gonna summon now.

EB: whatever we summon, our team will be unstoppable.

TT: Me too. Time to see if magic is real.

John Egbert got out of his swivel-chair. He held his hand out into the middle of the room.

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull!" He shouted. "Come to me, Protector!"

A flash of light filled the room, and John's face shone with unmitigated delight.

In the middle of a runic circle, stood a man. He was wearing Roman armor, a shield and a sword. He had chains wrapped around his sword-hand for some reason, and instead of the Marvin-the-Martian type helmet you thought all Romans wore, he had a slightly tattered red cape with a red hood.

He knelt down. "I am Servant Protector." He said. "Are you my…"

He stopped, in bewilderment.

John was typing into pesterchum.

EB: I thought I summoned Nicholas Cage!

EB: But it's just a guy that looks a lot like him.

EB: He looks like a Roman.

TT: Lucky you.

TT: My Servant seems to be a cross between a Muppet and a Ballerina.

The Roman leaned over John's shoulder, and gaped. "I – I don't look like Nicholas Cage! Do I?" The Roman examined himself in the window, next to a Con-Air poster.

John swiveled around. "No, you don't. I'm sorry for giving you false hope for a while there."

The Roman turned and nodded. "So… hi. You're my Master right? You summoned me?"

"That's right." John nodded. "And as my Servant, I get to name you, right?"

The Roman froze. "That's not exactly how it –"

"You shall henceforth be known as… Zoosmell Pooplord."

His Servant stared at him.

* * *

Sooraya Qadir meekly walked through the marketplace of her home. It was getting late, and she was supposed to be there to look after her mother. It wouldn't do to make her wait, or to be out in the streets after dark.

As she bought a loaf of bread, she pondered once again the mysterious mark that had appeared on her hand.

It was a beautiful muslim flower, painted delicately with three broad strokes of red.

The dream that accompanied them was… disturbing. Perhaps a figment of her imagination to explain the marking? But no… if it were her mind, she might have at least tried to come up with a nice excuse. Not… not learning that her destiny was to fight in a war. A war over the Holy Grail no less. Like the Crusades of old.

What sort of twisted dream was that?

She was just about to head home, when she realized that a couple of the men in the market were looking at her… knowingly.

There were four of them, and she was surrounded.

Trapped.

One of them held a knife to her throat. Another grabbed her by the wrist, and covered her mouth as he led her into an alley. She tried to scream through his hand, tried to bite him, tried to kick him. Nothing worked.

She'd never been so scared in her entire life.

"Little girl, do not scream." Said the one holding the knife. "If you behave, we might be able to find you a good Master."

Tears streamed down her face, but she was silent as the pulled off her niqab. "I… am already owned." She said, trying one last gambit. She pulled her sleeve up, showing the others her markings. "I am already a slave, and when my master finds out you are trying to sell me again…"

"I do not recognize this mark." Said the one with the knife. They were looking a little nervous now, but he brazened on. "And if your master cares enough about you, he can simply buy you again."

It was no use. Tears streamed down Sooraya's face, as she realized she was about to be sold as a slave. She prayed to her god to help her…

And then realized he already had.

Her god had already given her the tool to escape, and told her in a dream how to use it.

Did she have the faith?

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull." She prayed, but before she could call out for a protector the slaver put his hand over her mouth, and pulled out a needle.

"Let's wrap this up." He muttered, preparing to inject her.

"Brothether!" She screamed through his hand. Protector, protector, protector…

There was a flash of light.

The slaver stopped and stared.

The angel knelt before them.

He was old, with greying hair. He wore a green mask, and a strange green black suit, with white gloves. He knelt and asked; "Are you my –"

He stopped.

He glared at the men who were manhandling Sooraya.

"Get 'im!" The leader said, and all four slavers took out their knives.

The Servant stood, and with menace, his fists began to surround themselves with a bright green glow, increasing to five times their size.

The slavers hesitated.

And with four quick jabs, the slavers became four craters in a wall.

"Are you all right?" He asked Sooraya.

She nodded, drying her tears, and putting her niqab back on. "I am all right." She said. "Thanks to you. Thank you, my protector."

The green man shook his head. "I am not Protector." He said.

"I am Servant Beserker."

* * *

Wesley Gibson sat in a chair.

A loaded gun was in his hands.

How did he even get a loaded gun? That was the question he'd asked himself time and time again, along with the question of where the tattoo came from. The tattoo was in the shape of a bullet. Is that funny? Is that ironic? He doesn't even know any more.

He got the gun from his ****** 'best friend'. Yeah, the same 'best ****** friend' that is currently probably in some seedy apartment with his ******* 'girlfriend'. Wesley was pretty sure he knew what he was after when he asked him if he had a gun.

He put the muzzle to his temple.

This was it. A lifetime of dreams.

A lifetime of mommy telling him he was ***** special.

A lifetime of people telling him that his life ****** meant something.

It didn't mean something.

Wesley's life didn't mean one solitary ****** thing.

So now, he was being summoned to fight in some magical war where wishes came true.

Well.

Either he was going to have something special in his life, or he was going to end his life right here and now because obviously either somebody was really truly ***** with him, or he was going mad.

He turned the safety off and held out his other hand, the one with a bullet-shaped tattoo, pointing it like a gun into the middle of the room.

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull, come to me servant Archer!"

Flash.

Blinding light.

Wesley put down the gun, wiped an arm across his sweating forehead, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

In the middle of the room, a man stood. He was ruggedly handsome, wearing a sleek designer shirt and vest, with some sort of fancy custom gun hanging from a holster on his hip.

* * *

Elena Fisher finished setting up her camera. "Alright, time to see if this is real!"

Nathan Drake shook his head in befuddlement. "This… is absurd. This is so absurd. We are actually about to say magic words, and be magic people, despite being grown adults."

Elena smiled into the camera. "Hello future watchers!" She said. "I'm Elena Fisher, and this is my partner Nathan Drake! Now, for those of you watching this video, here's the situation. Nathan and I both woke up one morning, with eerily similar tattoos!"

She showed the camera the red markings on her hand. "Wave to the camera Nathan!"

Nathan chuckled, and waved, showing the back of his hand.

"We also both had the same dream!" Elena explained. "It was pretty amazing. Apparently, we are now caught up in a war where we summon magical servants to fight, and the winner gets a free wish!"

"I'm gonna wish for world peace if I win." Nathan informed the camera half jokingly.

"We are now going to summon our Servants." Elena said. "I'm going to choose Lancer, because apparently it's the most balanced class. Nathan is going to choose assassin, because he doesn't want anybody else's assasins to get the jump on us, and he's going to use his assassin to be my Lancer's back-up during this war."

The pair of them nodded in agreement. And as one, turned to an open clearing.

"We're going to begin the summoning now!" Elena said.

The pair of them began to chant, and when they were finished, cried; "Lancer! Assassin!"

There was a flash of light.

"Woah, did the camera get that?"

In the clearing stood two servants.

One was a demon, with skin as black as pitch. His forked tail swung lazily. His eyes glowed in the shadow of his skin. His pointed ears were pierced, and he had three cutlasses tied to his waist with a sash. He was dressed like a pirate, neck to heel; the only thing missing were the pirate-y boots. They probably wouldn't fit anyway, what with him having three toes.

The other person was oriental. He wore long, elegant robes, that wouldn't be out of place in a royal palace. He was an albino; with a pure white mohawk and blood red eyes. His shoes looked like they were specially made, with razor sharp talons.

Both knelt down and bowed.

* * *

Mello tapped his foot against the stone wall he was sitting on.

Matt sat near him in silence.

They both watched a white haired girl playing with dolls on the yard below.

"There's only one way to be sure." Matt said.

"It's patently ridiculous." Mello said, shaking his head.

Matt shrugged. "Then how did that tattoo get there?"

Mello glanced at his hand.

"This dream dude, he did say that the people branded were exceptional." Matt lit a cigarette. "Surely, he hasn't said one thing you can confirm him lying about?"

Mello gritted his teeth. "Alright… this stinks of the irrational but… just for a lark…"

"Just for a lark." Matt agreed.

"Just for a lark, let's try out this summoning business." Mello nodded, satisfied for an excuse to summon an awesome warrior without looking silly. "Just for a lark. Now… which servant would it be?"

Matt tapped his chin. "Assassin? They did say the Assassin class was for only the smartest people to use."

Mello nodded thoughtfully. "Exactly. Which is why we won't use it."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Assuming that this war game is the real deal, we don't want the smart people to have the Assassin class." Mello explained. "We want the people who think they're smart to have the assassin class. They will use it poorly, and we will anticipate their clumsy movements and they will fail."

"Isn't it hasty to assume that you can anticipate their movements?" Matt asked. "After all, this war will be played out by several people. One of them may be smarter than you."

"No, they won't be." Mello smirked. "Now… Beserkers would only be chosen by idiots or people who enjoy a challenge, I don't need to worry about them being taken. Archers would be chosen by cowards who aren't smart enough to be assassins. Riders, Lancers, Sabers, Casters, and Engineers are the classes to be worried about. Therefor, I must be one of those classes to prevent my enemies from taking them."

Matt whistled in appreciation. "Now see, with four to a class, that's 20 enemies you have to be worried about. And you didn't count Protectors."

"Again, Protectors will chosen by cowards or idiots." Mello bit into his chocolate bar. "Casters and Engineers seem roughly similar in physical prowess; which is to say, weak. But they do seem to have great offensive capabilities. They are glass cannons. They are Death Stars. One good hit could end them, and so I will not bother."

"Riders have steeds that could be dangerous, and they are fast. Their speed should not be underestimated. A truly cunning warrior would be a Rider. Or perhaps a Lancer; they may be weaker than the Saber, and have less range than the Archer, but that simply means they are stronger than the Archer, and have more reach than the Saber."

"So you're going to choose the Lancer than?" Matt asked. "Or a Rider?"

Mello grinned darkly, and took another bite out of his chocolate.

"Of course." Matt nodded sagely. "You never go with what your enemy expects, never mind the fact that nobody but L could keep up with your though process so far."

"Saber." Mello muttered. "Surely a great deal of the competition will attempt to secure the strongest knight class. If we choose this class, soon there will be no Sabers left, and the fools who covet the class will be left with less optimal classes. They will be at the highest disadvantage."

"While the people smart enough to have the Lancer and Rider classes, the classes you yourself admit have no obvious weaknesses, will be left alone." Matt noted.

"I would have it no other way." Mello said. "This competition will be decided by strength of will and mind. I would be delighted to defeat the opposition with a handicap, especially if it clears the field of the dunces further."

"Assuming, of course, that this game is the real deal." Matt smirked.

Mello smirked back. "Yes, of course. Assuming this war isn't fiction. Just for a lark, let's see what happens."

Mello and Matt retired to a private section of Whammy House. After a routine bug sweep, Mello held out his hand. The red mark, in the shape of a stylize M, glowed in the windowless dark, and his voice rang out.

"Pull. Pull. Pull. Pull. Pull. Come to me, Servant Saber!"

With a bright flash, the room exploded. Matt coughed in the midst of the smoke, and Mello's eyes widened in surprise.

There was a crater in the floor.

A crater gilded by magic runes.

In the center of the crater, stood a boy.

The boy looked shockingly like Mello. His red hair framed his face, a face that had the intense look of a hunter. A detective. He wore fancy period clothing, probably from around the Elizabethian Era. It had all manner of unnecessary frills. But it didn't look like the clothes of a dandy; these clothes were black, save for the frilly white undergarments, and the slight gold embroidery. The boy had a high collar, attached to a black cape. At his side, hung a sword in a silver seath with gems encrusted into the handle.

He looked like Death.

In a swift motion, the boy knelt down. "I ask of thee; art thou my Master?"

And Mello smiled, like a predator sighting his prey.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for your input!_

_Caster and Assassin classes have already been filled. Joy! I'm glad a lot of you chose Disney Casters, although I was kind of hoping you'd go for Sci-fi Casters. I had Angier from The Prestige all lined up, and Kevin Flynn from Tron, and The Master from Doctor Who. And as for Assassin, oh I had so many hopefuls! for Classics I had the Scarlet Pimpernel, and the Phantom of the Opera! I had Mr. Teatime from Fantasy, and V from Sci-fi, and Rob Lucci, among others, from One Piece! So many assassins I couldn't count them all! I guess that's why I had you guys choose them for me._

_Anyway, there's still some spots left to fill. So recommend me to your friends my friends! _

_Oh, and as for the guy that wants to submit stuff but doesn't have a profile, Get A Profile! As it is, I can only hope that you're reading this, because otherwise I have no other way to communicate with you, no way to send you any messages concerning why I may or may not want to include your characters in the story. _

_One of the key strategies to playing in the Grail War, is keeping your Servant's identity a secret. Which is why I haven't named any of the Servants summoned. A few of you will recognize the Servants you chose, and a few of you could even guess other people's Servants. But for the most parts, the identity of the Servants will be revealed dramatically over the course of the story, so take notes. _

_Of course, when Captain America's summoned, there's no way anybody's not going to recognize him. So, here's a list of Captain America's abilities as a Servant. I'll give you the other Servant's stats as they're revealed. I'll also say how cool your Servant is. For example; there was a pretty good chance of Captain America being chosen as a Servant. He was also in the Protector and Rider classes. But it's cool that he got chosen as an Archer, especially to a master who has some background with WWII. I have a lot planned for Captain America. It's too early to say, because we have a lot of awesome warriors here and I'm not even done processing the warriors, but I'd say Captain America's the... fourth strongest Servant in the war right now. Definitely the strongest Archer. _

**_The Servant's Codex_**

**_(Here within are the secrets and abilities of the Servants of the 6th Holy Grail War)_**

**_ARCHER_**

_True Name: Captain America_

_Master: Susan Pevensie_

_Alignment: Lawful Good_

_Strength: A+_

_Mana: A-_

_Endurance: A++_

_N. Phantasm: A-_

_Agility: A+_

_Speed: C+_

_Luck: B-_

**_Class Skills:_**

_Magic Resistance: B_

_Riding: B_

**_Personal Skills:_**

_The Super Soldier: A+_

_Eternal Riding Mastery: B+_

**_Noble Phantasms:_**

_His Mighty Shield (Anti-Army) (A++): Captain America's first Noble Phantasm, his shield. He has complete mastery over his shield, allowing it to ricochet and stay propelled through the air potentially indefinitely. When he needs it, it will return to his hand. His Mighty Shield is without exception unbreakable, and as a symbol of his victory against the Nazi forces, can shatter any tyrannical Atmosphere Noble Phantasms._

_Nomad (Anti-Unit) (C+): When Captain America dons the Nomad suit, he is able to function like an assassin, unable to be sensed by other Servants. While he has the Nomad suit equipped, he cannot weild His Mighty Shield, and he loses his connection to his Master._

_Mean Right Hook (Anti-Unit) (A): Captain America's right fist became one of his Noble Phantasms after using it to punch out Hitler. He can only use this Noble Phantasm once in any war, to strike at who he deems the most evil of his enemies. To use this Noble Phatasmis to instantly K.O. his opponent._

_Avengers Assemble! (Anti-Army) (A++): This is Captain America's greatest Noble Phantasm. It is a pure expression of Captain America's ideal of unity in the face of opposition, creating a Reality Marble which allows him to fight alongside his allies from various wars._


	3. The Summoning, Prt 2

Yugi Muto sat down with his grandpa.

Yugi may have been known by the moniker 'King of Games' but he still deferred to his grandpa in matters of high importance. For instance, this mysterious game of Masters and Servants. Assuming it was real, Yugi wanted to make sure he could win.

Grandpa Solomon stroked his beard. "What would you wish for, Yugi? If you won?"

Yugi glanced down at his hand, where red markings formed a puzzle. "Ah… aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? I'd be asking if this game was real."

Grandpa shrugged. "You know Yugi, the key to any game is figuring out why you want to play, and how you want to play it."

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Do you want to win this game by cheating your way to victory?" Grandpa asked.

"What? No!" Yugi frowned.

"Then don't be an Asassin." Grandpa said. "Simple enough. Figuring out how you want to play is essential, and doubly so in a game like this. But figuring out why is just as important. So… what would you want to wish for?"

Yugi looked at the mesmerizing puzzle design on his hand. He thought about it, he thought about what he could possibly want. IF the man in the dream was right, he could have the power to change the world…

How?

But Yugi didn't want to play the game that way. He was just a kid, he wasn't nearly good enough to navigate the puzzles of world politics yet. He didn't want to play this game to change the world. Which meant, selfish as it seemed, he would have to play this game for himself. And what did he want in the world?

"I'd… wish for friends." Yugi said, blushing at his admission.

Grandpa nodded like it was a completely natural thing to wish for. "Then, I think I know how you should play this game."

"How Grandpa?"

"I believe you should choose Saber." Grandpa said calmly. "Forgive an old man his worries, but I dislike the idea of other people having Saber. They sound powerful, and dangerous, and I'd rather you have one on your side than on the side of other people. Nevertheless… I believe you should trust in your heart."

Yugi nodded. He'd always believed in the heart of his cards… now he would believe in his Servant.

He could choose Lancer, or Rider… those classes seemed like choices that would lend themselves well to strategy.

But then, any strategy he preformed in his card games was incidental to the cards themselves.

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull." Yugi chanted, the markings on his arm lighting up with power. "I summon thee… SERVANT SABER!"

An inferno erupted in their living room, causing Yugi and his grandpa to fall back.

The fire calmed down, leaving everything unburnt. In the midst of a summoning circle stood a tall young man. Or maybe he wasn't really tall, he just stood that way. He wore samurai armor of blood red and black, smooth and streamlined, and positively lethal looking. His gold eyes glinted, even though one of them was disfigured with a horrible burn.

"Are you my master?" He asked, sounding both angry and respectful at the same time. That is, he gave the impression that he could be much angrier and he was holding it in out of respect.

"Yes, I am." Yugi nodded.

"Then I am your servant, Saber." The young man bowed.

* * *

"Sweety, remember to bring your bat to practice!"

"Yeah mom!" Ness grabbed his slightly cracked baseball bat and raced out the door, too eager to stay for much longer.

The red signal on his arm glowed with the same passion he felt rising.

If he could make a wish, one wish, any wish…

What would he wish for?

Ness gritted his teeth in a smile as he ran. He couldn't wait to find out.

Swiftly coming up to the abandoned playground that he sometimes frequented, he found an isolated spot behind the monkey bars.

His hand reached out in breathless anticipation as he recited the summoning incantation. "Come to me… Servant Saber!"

Lightning seemed to strike the ground.

And from that lightning, the perfect servant was born.

He stood tall, looming over Ness. He had the build of an Olympic athlete, a fact rendered plainly visible by his lack of a shirt. His shoulders were covered in tattoos, and his stomach was wrapped in bandages. He wore a tattered red cape with an intimidating high collar. He wore a large katana slung over his shoulder, ready to be pulled out at any time. And he wore a pair of the most amazing glasses in the world. Anybody who wore those sunglasses would command the respect of all.

"So." He said. And he smiled with a ferocity, like he relished every chance he got to smile.

"You must be the guy who thinks he can call himself my master, right?"

Ness was taken aback by that, but recovered quickly. "Well… I guess I must be your master right? I mean… I summoned you."

"Wrong!" The man – Saber – pointed accusingly at Ness. "You are not my Master, and I am not your Servant! You… you are my partner! And I am your Knight!"

The wind picked up dramatically, and Ness nodded eagerly. "Alright!"

The man stood tall, and unbowed, cape whipping about in the wind. "We're gonna win this thing, you and I kid!"

* * *

In a lonely part of japan, Mei Misaki left her home above the decorative doll shop.

She needed a break. She needed to get away from her 'mother'. She needed to have a little space.

She kept walking until she reached a stretch of sidewalk by the canal.

When she was younger, she'd seen somebody get killed by a mugger here.

She would have sighed, if she were predisposed to the melodramatic.

She held out her hand. "Pull. Pull. Pull. Pull. Pull. Rider."

A dark hurricane seemed to gather, pulling loose leaves and sheets of newspaper into the dark maelstrom in the center.

Misaki shielded her eyes until the display was over. Then she looked up.

And up.

And up.

Before her stood an enormous man. Like a knight, clad in pure black armor. His breastplate glistened in the sunlight, and his cape framed his massive body, but by far the most intimidating thing about the man was his helmet. His mask was even more horrifying than some Oni masks she'd seen. It looked like a ferocious hound, or perhaps a gas mask worn by exterminators, or the helmets of the Nazis from World War II. Or some terrible combination of the three.

Misaki began to think this was a bad idea.

The giant menacing samurai loomed over her… his breath came out in regular intervals with a sound that was as scary as his appearance. He knelt down, until his face was almost at eye level to hers.

"Hello little girl. Did you summon me?"

Misaki nodded, too frightened to speak.

"You don't need to be scared of me." The giant man said to her. "I only live to serve you, Master."

Misaki spoke, her voice coming out in a squeak. "Wh-who… are you?"

"I am your Servant, Rider." He said. "What is your wish, Master?"

"I wish… to get away from here." Misaki said.

With a nod, her giant servant stood up. "As you wish." Wish a wave of his hand, a whole section of the dam they were standing by broke off from its moorings. It fell into the water with a splash, and then it seemed to begin to tear itself apart. Rivets and screws came loose, and just when it seemed like it would be unrecognizable, it began to pull itself back together again. Only this time, it pulled itself together in the shape of a boat; a strange design of boat, but a boat nonetheless.

As it finally settled into a final form, it drifted up to Misaki and her Servant. The servant jumped off the pavement, and onto the makeshift boat barely making a ripple in the water, showing agility far beyond his size.

He held out his hand to Misaki.

She took it, and hopped on the boat with him.

And as the propellers spun, and the boat took off with speed as if they were in a desperate race, Misaki still couldn't help but wonder whether this was a good idea or not.

* * *

When the school bell rang, Miko Nakadi was the first one out. Leaping across desks and skidding past other students in the hallways, she made a beeline for the exit. To many students looking on, she was merely a giggling blur of blue.

She had been thinking all day about the mysterious dream.

She had been waiting for half the day for a chance to realize it.

She came out onto the roof of the school. Students weren't allowed, not that she cared. Breathlessly she chanted… "Pull pull… pull… whooo, oh boy… pull, pull! Rider! I want Servant Rider!"

She braced herself, as the roof exploded with fire and lightning.

When she looked, there was a young man standing there. He was thin, and he had a weak jaw. But he wore an intimidating suit of furs, a cape that reached the floor, and a fearsome horned Viking helmet. A small but shiny sword hung off his waist, and his right foot had a superawesomecool mechanical foot.

"I am Servant Ride-" Servent Rider got the wind knocked out of him as his master tackled him to the ground.

"Ohmygosh YOU'RE REAL!" Miko screamed.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm real." The teen Viking said, gently pushing her off.

"I really wasn't sure." Miko admitted. "But then I thought, 'Miko, you've got to take this chance'! And I did, and now you're here! This is amazing!"

"I do have a tendency to amaze." Rider chuckled.

Miko gasped. "You're Rider right? What do you ride? Do you ride a cool motorcycle?"

"Ah, no." The Viking said, chuckling. "I ride… well… do you want to see him?"

Miko nodded eagerly.

Rider smiled, and let out a shrill whistling call.

The clouds above the school bent, and whirled, creating a sort of cyclone. And out of the center of the cyclone…

Came a dragon.

The dragon wasn't some huge monstrosity that looked like it burnt own villages or anything. It was black, and sleek. It looked more like a shark than anything, a shark with large black wings. It descended gently, and even Miko was stunned into reverence.

"Master, meet my dragon Toothless." Rider said proudly. "The unholy offspring of lightning, and Death itself. Would you… uh… like to ride him?"

"WOULD I!?"

* * *

Codie Martin, and his brother Zach, crept through the hallways of their home in the Tipton Hotel.

They were following Zach's longtime crush Maddie Fitzpatrick.

"I don't get you man." Zach told his brother. "I don't get you, and I don't get your little LARP game."

"It's not a LARP." Cody hissed, insisting. "Engineer says that Maddie is another Master. He's sure of it."

"Your Engineer friend is a total creep." Zach said.

"He's fun!" Cody insisted. "He's got magic powers that let him power machines on cola!"

"Admittedly, that is cool." Zach nodded. "But he's still a creep."

They ducked behind the corner as Maddie suddenly turned around. Not seeing anything, she turned back and kept on moving.

"Still, anything that lets us follow Maddie is worth it." Zach said.

They followed her to the haunted room on floor 13. Nobody came into that room. She clearly wanted to be alone.

"Air ducts?" Cody asked.

"Air ducts." Zach affirmed.

They slid through the hotel's duct system with a practiced ease. The pair of notorious trouble-makers made short work of the ventilation maze, and quickly made it to a grate where they had a vantage point on Maddie and her supposedly nefarious business.

She was dressed in a robe, and waving a wand around.

"Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull!" She chanted in a dramatic voice. "Through the depths of time and tale I summon thee, to serve at my side and grant my heart's desire! Come to me… Servant Rider!"

There was a bright flash of light, and Zach and Cody shielded their eyes briefly. When they unshielded them…

A man stood in the room, a circle of magic letters glowing around him. He was tall, and dressed completely in black. His face was obscured by a black mask covering everything but his mouth. He wore a cape that fluttered dramatically in the breeze from the open window.

"Batman?" Maddie asked. Then she fainted.

"Dude, you LARPers are hardcore." Zach whispered.

* * *

Jade Chan snuck downstairs while her uncles were busy sorting through stuffy archeological work.

Living them was such a snooze-fest. Even with Uncle Jackie being involved with some sort of government work, all they ever talked about was pyramids or ancient temples or other stuff.

But she had something to keep herself entertained.

The markings on her hand glowed slightly as she reached a secluded spot in the cellar and began the incantation.

Magic was real.

This was the very definition of awesome.

"Come to me, servant Caster!" She whispered into the darkness. And the darkness answered.

There was light and darkness together, mixing into a magical form. A man stood tall in the middle of the cellar. He was wearing a stylish jacket along with his purple clothes, making him look like a street magician. He wore a large top hat, and leaned on a cane. His face was painted like a skull, the white in clear contrast with his skin.

He took his top hat off and bowed. "Are you my master?" He asked.

"I am." Jade said, puffing up her chest a little.

* * *

Luigi Mario was always underestimated as the younger of the Mario brothers.

Everybody always wanted Mario to deal with their problems. 'Mario Mario', the plumber so nice they named him twice. Meanwhile, Luigi Mario as left to do all of the real work.

Well, not anymore. Now was the time for Luigi to come into his own.

Luigi had steadily separated from his brother during their latest trip into the sewers. He didn't have much hope left for his future, but what hope he did have was embodied in the mushroom-shaped marking on his hand.

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull, come Servant Caster." He chanted.

A flash of fire and smoke lit the sewers, yet miraculously nothing caught fire. When the smoke cleared, a middle-eastern man stood, wearing elegant princely robes of ruby red. He was fully adorned with necklaces, rings, earrings, and all manner of precious gems. A single enormous ruby was the centerpiece of his turban, a purple peacock feather in place behind it.

"Are you my master?" He asked disdainfully.

"I am." Luigi said, moving forward to shake the guy's hand. "Luigi Mario, pleased to meechya."

"Charmed." The Servant said. "Although, if it's all the same to you, I would like to get out of these damp and… rank tunnels."

* * *

Artemis Fowl was an unusual child.

His father was an international criminal. And some would say that Master Fowl was a chip off the old block. They were wrong. He was another block entirely.

It's dangerous for a child to be too smart. Very dangerous.

Young Artemis possessed the capability to engineer a space-craft more advanced than anything NASA had in its loading bay at the moment. He was currently attempting to create a clean-energy laser beam.

When you make a child too smart, you give the power wielded by the humanity's greatest exemplars to a being who is still capable of believing in magic.

Butler had turned up nothing on his search for the mysterious tattoo artist ninjas. And so, Artemis had deduced that this Grail War real. It made sense, when one took a closer look at the history of the Holy Grail, so many knights searching for it. Only the best ever came close.

And Artemis was the best.

He'd gather Butler and Juliet with him, and prepared to cast the… rather ridiculous incantation.

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull." He intoned. "Come to me Servant… Lancer."

Lancer seemed the most rational choice.

He was rewarded by a sound like a sonic boom, and a bright flash that seemed to engulf the color spectrum.

When the spots in his eyes faded, there was a man standing in the middle of his drawing room. The carpet was scorched, a ring of runes of some kind encircling the burn marks and the stranger. Butler already had his sidearm drawn.

The figure was tall and lean. He had a calculating sort of look about him, with clear blue eyes and slicked back black hair. If it weren't for his attire, Artemis could almost mistake him for one of his ancestors. The man was dressed in a green longcoat, with some sort of metallic cufflinks and a breastplate. He wore a bizarre headpiece, a serviceable-looking gold helmet with horns so large that it was a wonder his Servant's head didn't fall over.

"I am Servant Lancer." The man said in a smooth voice, bowing down to Artemis. "Are you my Master?"

"I am." Said Artemis, in a tone he expected the man wasn't used to hearing from children.

* * *

_Thus is the second round of summoning for the Holy Grail War. Thanks for your participation! I have three more spots open so far; Archer, Protector, and Beserker. If you haven't decided to join in but want to, please do so!_

_But if you want to participate but don't have a FanFiction account, then I can't include you. How am I supposed to get back to you? Signing up for a FanFiction account is really easy, and free, so no anonymous reviews for entry._

_The Rider class has sold out now, and man I didn't get what I expected but it's still amazing. Disney riders have folks like Hercules, Aladdin, and the Headless Horseman! There were a plethora of Sci-fi Riders, like Sarah Connor, Speed Racer, Jake Sully. Do I even need to go into LOTR or Avatar? Rider is the best class by far in my opinion._

_Likewise though, Saber class had a plethora of options to it. Avatar gave it Jet, Sokka, Pandaio. Classic had folks like D'Artagnian, Captain Blood, and other Errol Flynn characters. Sci-fi had Morpheus for crying out loud! Do I even need to go into Star Wars? One Piece? In Fantasy you had Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and even Connor McLeod. That's right, the Highlander! Still, the classes of Saber were well chosen, I thought. Ach Saber Servant is very powerful._

_As for Lancer, there was a chance that One Piece Lancers could have had Whitebeard as a Servant. Yes, it might have been a game breaker, but Fate/Zero still had tension despite Gilgamesh being a Game Breaker. The best Lancer classes were Superhero and Disney. Superhero had people like Aquaman, Spike, and Thor (Ultimate Thor's hammer is so large it may as well be a lance). Disney had Prince Eric, Princess Kida, and Tarzan. In fact, there is a servant each of One Piece, Superhero, and Disney, so there were some good choices made in regards to Lancers._

_It's, definitely going to be a very, very interesting war. I hope you're all enjoying the show so far. I wonder if you've all guessed at who some of these Servants are? Rest assured, there are a great many powerful beings here, so when these titans clash it will be epic. Regardless, Hiccup has been definitely revealed. So I will be revealing his statistics now._

_Hiccup is a cartoon category Rider, and probably one of the most powerful. I can't know for certain, as every single Rider is powerful. All of them. I'm honestly surprised the class sold out as slowly as it did, considering how many fantastic Riders there are. However, Hiccup is, as you can see, a fairly weak Servant, and only has a chance because he has some amazing Noble Phantasms. They are amazing._

_**The Servant's Codex**_

_(Here within are the secrets and abilities of the Servants of the 6th Holy Grail War)_

_**RIDER**_

_**True Name: **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

_**Master:** Miko Nakadi_

_**Alignment:** Lawful Good_

_**Strength:** C_

_**Mana:** A-_

_**Endurance:** B-_

_**N. Phantasm:** A+_

_**Agility:** C+_

_**Luck:** A_

_**Speed:** C+_

_**Class Skills:**_

_Instinct: B+_

_Aerial Acrobatics: A_

_**Personal Skills:**_

_Animal Dialogue: A_

_Royal Disposition: B-_

_**Noble Phantasms:**_

_Toothless, Lord Of The Dragons (Anti-Fortress) (A++): Toothless, Lord of the Dragons, has only ever been tamed by Hiccup. As a Steed, he materializes whenever his Rider has need of him. Toothless' Breath Of Fire is and Anti-Fortress Phantasm on its own, while his retractable teeth are an Anti-Unit Phantasm. Toothless is an extension of his master's will, and as Rider can see through Toothless' eyes at any time. Together, they are capable of extraordinary aerial feats. Toothless' stats are; Strength A+, Mana A, Endurance A+, Noble Phantasm B+, Agility A+, Luck B-, Speed A++._

_Mastery Of The Skies (Anti-Army) (A):Hiccup's legend is such that he and his steed has undisputed mastery of the skies. Any flying creatures bow to his will instinctively,enabling him to mobilize them as if they were an army. Likewise, when riding Toothless he is granted additional mastery through Toothless' sire, Lightning. He can summon lightning, clouds, wind, and rain to aid him in battle._

_Endeavor (Anti-Unit) (A):Hiccup's prize sword, Endeavor, was found in the tomb of his ancestor, Grimbeard the Ghastly. It has the True Strike; it is incapable of striking anywhere other than a vital spot on the body. Therefore, Hiccup mostly uses it defensively._

_Prince of Machines (Anti-Unit) (B): Hiccup's brilliant inventing skills allow him to divine the purpose of any mechanical device he encounters. Using this, he can also devise the weak points of the machines. On a similar note, he is a skilled craftsman that can create a variety of simple devices, such as catapults, structures, and_


	4. The Summoning, Prt 3

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny waited impatiently in front of the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly Babies?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"What?" Ron stared at her.

"It's a muggle candie." Harry sighed. "I guess they don't have them in the wizarding world."

"Sherbert Lemons are muggle candies too." Hermiones said, frowning at the unmoving statue. "I just wish McGonnagell would have told us the password before sending us up here!"

"The password is 'chocolate pretzels in butterbeer'." McGonagall said, striding up behind them. She had a very serious look about her, contrasting peculiarly with Luna's hungry looking expression as she skipped along behind her.

The gargoyle moved to the side, and Professor McGonagall led the way up to the headmaster's office. Harry shared a look with his friends, before they followed her up.

Dumbledore was in the middle of a particularly pensive beard-stroke when McGonagall knocked on his door. A little miffed about having a fine beard stroke interrupted, but generally happy to see his favorite students again, and still rather pensive about this whole situation despite not being able to stroke his beard about it, he let them in.

"Good Evening, McGonagall." He nodded at her. "Harry, Neville, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and assorted Weasleys." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He'd enchanted them to twinkle every time he smiled, and every so often randomly when he wasn't.

"Dumbledore." Harry greeted him warmly, and the others followed suit.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked.

"I believe you already know the answer to that Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "However, I shall let Mister Longbottom explain first."

All eyes expectantly turned to Neville.

He sighed, and looked around as if he were afraid someone hiding behind one of Dumbledore's various contraptions would see him. Then he rolled up his sleeve, revealing the intricate network of red markings.

Hemione gasped. "So it's true!" She rolled up her own sleeve, her markings making the shape of an open book. "I searched all over the library, and I couldn't find one single reference to any Grail War!"

"Grail War?" Harry asked. Ron looked just as confused as he did.

"Th-the Grail War…" Neville blushed furiously and turned to Dumbledore. "Could you tell them sir? I've already explained it once."

Dumbledore chuckled as McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Quite alright Mister Longbottom." He turned to the others.

"The Grail War, is a war fought since ancient times by both Wizards and Muggles." Dumbledore explained. "You will not find it in any book; most Wizards who know of it despise the equality the war affords muggles, and on the muggle side there are very few who would write down their experiences with such a thing."

"The Grail War is a war fought over an immensely powerful artifact, known as the Holy Grail." Dumbledore said. "The Grail is said to be so powerful, that it can grant any desire to the victor of the war."

"Do you think Voldemort will be after this Grail?" Harry asked immediately.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "If Voldemort's forces obtain a representative – and I believe they will – then they will almost certainly attempt to obtain the Grail."

"And what does this have to do with my sister? And Hermione? And Neville?" Ron asked.

"It's these markings on our hands." Luna said rolling up her sleeve. "It means we're supposed to be a part of this, I think. Isn't that right Neville?"

Neville flinched and looked away, hastily covering up his own markings.

"Mister Longbottom is the moderator." Dumbledore explained. "Since the War's inception, the Potters, Blacks, and Longbottoms have been ensuring the war is fought fair and honorably, and minimizing the loss of life."

Dumbledore leaned back. "I do not know much about the Grail War. But I know more than most. Minerva and I were participants in a former war, and we learned a great deal during the experience. First and foremost;"

He looked them all in the eyes. "This is not a game like the Triwizard Tournament, though it helps some participants to think so. This is a war, with all that it entails. Death, suffering, civilian casualties."

"And… and we're supposed to fight?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a squeak.

"No… at least not personally." Dumbledore explained. He turned to Neville. "Mister Longbottom?"

Neville gulped. "We have a problem." He said. "Even if Voldemort doesn't enter the War. You see… the people chosen to fight in the Grail War, fight with Servants they summon. But for any given war, the Servants are different. In the last war, there were sixteen Servants. There were eight different classes, and two of each."

"Servants?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Various entities summoned from works of fiction." Professor McGonagel explained. "This war is not fought with spells, but with strategically sending them to battle."

"In this war, there are ten classes of Servants." Neville continued. "And… there are four of each class."

"A total of forty people." Hermione gasped.

"An unheard of number." Neville muttered.

"The more people who are involved in the war," Dumbledore said. "The more deaths will occur. Unless there can be a unity to play fair, and not attack the Servant's masters. Alas, like the Triwizard Tournament, the potential for unity has long since fallen to the wayside."

"It gets worse." Neville said, darkly. "There maybe forty Servants, but there are only Thirty-Six Masters." He looked to Harry, pleadingly. I didn't tell any of the Masters this. Because if they knew… they'd definitely start killing the other Masters as well as Servants. All of the Servants being summoned are heroes, or at least think they're heroes. But the Tenth Class of Servant is the Avenger class. These Servants… they're not heroes. They're the opposite. They Tenth class can only be summoned once four Masters have lost their Servants, but still have their Command Spells."

"Command Spells?" Ron asked.

"These markings on our wrists." Ginny explained. "Three of them. In case we don't agree with our Servants, that's three times we can give them an order they can't refuse."

"But you can't order them to obey every order you give." Neville said. "So if enough Masters survive to summon the Avengers, but they only have one command spell left…"

"How bad are these Avengers?" Harry asked. "Compared to Voldemort?"

"Twice as powerful at least I should say." McGonagall said. "During our War, even Dumbledore could only hold his own against the Assassin class and the Ruler class."

"And the Avengers are probably twice as evil as Voldemort too." Neville said. "And I don't think they can be controlled easily."

"From now on, if you have any questions about the war, come to me or Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said sternly to the six of them. "We did not win our war… but we did save lives, and that is victory enough."

He leaned back, lost in thought. "The ideal solution to this problem, is to not attempt to defeat the enemy's Servants, but defeat their Master's holds on them. If we can vex them… if we can get a Master to use up his or her command spells before we go after their Servants, then we would have a chance of ensuring not only that the Masters are safe from harm by others, but also harm by the Avengers."

"I think it goes without saying that we should form an alliance." Hermione said to Ginny and Luna.

"What does the ministry have to say about this?" Harry asked.

"The Blacks, Potters, and Longbottoms are the only wizards who could truly tell them about this war." Dumbledore said, a slight twinkle in his eye. "They do not know. Nor should they know. Nor should any of you let your guard down against Professor Umbridge."

Ron made a rude noise at the sound of Umbridge's name.

"Exactly." Dumbledore nodded. "Our mission is singular – to prevent the loss of life. To that end, we have two goals: Win the Grail before Voldemort or his servants do, and hassle the Servants you encounter until their Masters are forced to use their command spells."

"We'll do it." Harry said, with a firm nod.

Dumbledore nodded too. "I dearly hope no other Masters reside in this castle. If there are, we must find them and have them join our side soon. Easter Holiday is upcoming. McGonagel, Sirius, and I will escort you out of Hogwarts then. The War must end before the holiday ends."

"Brilliant." Harry nodded. He thought it was good for Sirius to stretch his legs, and he was all for a war ending sooner.

"Now, to get to the business of Summoning Servants." Dumbledore said.

"I've already summoned mine." Ginny spoke up.

"You what?" Ron asked.

"I had a dream telling me I was going to fight a war, and a mark on my hand when I woke up." Ginny shrugged. "I wanted to see if it was real."

"May I inquire as to which class?" Dumbledore asked.

"Assassin." Ginny answered primly. "I thought it might come in handy. He can turn invisible too – I have him pranking the twins right now."

Dumbledore nodded, chuckling lightly. "Very good. Better for you to have an assassin then our enemies. Has anybody else –?"

"No, I was reading up on it first." Hermione said. They turned to Luna, who shook her head dreamily.

"Very well then." Dumbledore nodded. "When McGonagall and I were in the war, she took the Lancer class – a Prince I believe, by the name of Eric. I myself chose the Ruler class, and was met with an angry but intelligent young man named Edmond Dantes. In teams, it is a solid strategy. Having one Knight Class – Saber, Archer, Lancer – would be ideal. Supported by the other special classes – such as Assassin."

Ginny beamed, looking quite proud of herself.

"I thought I'd like to summon the Engineer class." Hermione said. "It must be quite fascinating – he's bound to have all sorts of inventions from fictional worlds he can show me."

"Or she." Luna added dreamily. "I suppose I shall summon a Knight then. Hopefully, it will be the knight from the tale of the Fountain of Fair Fortune. My father's writing an article you see, and an eye witness would be grand."

After a bit more explaining to Harry and Ron, Hermione and Luna reached out their hands and chanted (in Luna's case dreamily, and in Hermione's case quite professionally); "Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull!"

A flash of light, and a puff of smoke later, and the room had two more occupants.

Standing before Hermione was a boy about her age. Spanish looking. He wore mostly military green, but he also had a bright orange hunting jacket and aviator goggles.

"Hola!" He said to Hermione, who was shocked to find the Engineer she summoned was not a wizened old man ready to impart his wisdom. "Man, I must have the best luck to have a girl like you as my Master." He gave her a cheesy smile.

Meanwhile, in front of Luna stood a giant. Easily seven feet tall, the albino wore white pants and a white jacket, with some sort of bird-like insignia on it. His jacket was open, exposing his bare and thoroughly muscled chest to the world. In his hand was something that was wither a sword or a spear.

He knelt down in front of Luna. "Hello little girl." He said. "You must be my master, right?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. "And you must be Lancer?"

"At your service." He said with a smile.

* * *

Up in Ravenclaw tower, a brother and a sister were planning their own participation in the war.

Dan Cahill wanted the Assassin. He wanted a ninja to fight at his side. But his sister, Amy, had presented a solid case for him to choose Beserker class. She would be choosing the Engineer class.

Together, they might win this thing… and maybe get their parents back.

They exchanged looks and nodded.

Amy was a fourth year, and this was Dan's first year in Hogwarts.

But to win this thing, they'd have to work together. So they would.

"Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull!"

Two mighty heroes stood tall in the Ravenclaw dormitories.

Beserker was… ugly. He wore plain, simple clothes, that looked ragged and torn. A violet cape was his most distinguishing feature besides his unattractive face. He didn't look like he should be anywhere near a war.

Engineer was just as unlikely looking. He wore a spandex superhero costume, but he was chubby, and very much on the flabby side. He looked like one of those troll babies Amy played with when she was younger.

They exchanged pleasantries, but they both realized their chances of winning this war was slim.

They'd win anyways.

* * *

On the opposite side of Hogwarts, Charlie Brown was curled up in his bed in the Hufflepuff tower.

He had no idea what was happening. A muggle-born first year, he'd searched with all of his might for any reference to the Grail War in the library. But he couldn't find anything.

He was scared.

Was this a normal thing for wizards? Was this something every wizard went through?

He wished Snoopy was here. He wished anybody would come to protect him –

Wait.

Cautiously, he stuck his head out of his blankets.

Nobody was in the dormitories.

He whispered. "Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull. Please, please, please, please, please protect me."

The sound of an enormous impact and a flash of red lit the room. Charlie quickly ducked back under his blanket. He could see why Linus loved his blanket.

"Are you my Master?"

The voice was deep and… noble. The voice carried echoes of every great hero Charlie Brown had ever dreamed of.

He poked his head out from under the blanket and looked up.

And up.

And up.

And up.

And into the light.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, in an empty Slytherin Common Room, Ian Kabra lazily examined his hand.

It was do or die time.

He hadn't been able to find out what the Grail War was… so time to throw himself headfirst into danger.

He smirked. At least he wouldn't be bored.

"Pull." He licked his lips. "Pull." Thought of Draco's surprise. "Pull." That pretty Ravenclaw muggle-born's surprise. "Pull." His family's honor. "Pull. Come to me, Servant Sabre."

The bang sounded like a gun being found. And kneeling before him was a girl. A young girl, maybe a first year. She wore a gaudy ensemble composed primarily out of purple. A Japanese sword – a katana – was slung on her back. Her hair was purple too, and she wore a mask.

"Are you my master?"

"I am." Ian answered proudly. "And you are?"

"Your worst nightmare." The little girl said, chin up proudly. "And the baddest little girl in any room I walk into."

Ian's smile stretched. "You an I are going to get along just fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, far from Hogwarts, the final wizard cackled.

Voldemort had been in the last Grail War. It was a great time… although Harry Potter's father was the moderator. Still, he'd taken a great deal of pleasure finally settling that account in Godric's Hollow.

He'd chosen Archer then, and only barely managed to be defeated by some… some impudent American muggle by the name of Xanatos.

Now, he would have to be even more careful. Thirty-Six people to kill, and his Servant was alone in the war. None of his Death Eaters were chosen by the Grail.

No matter.

He preferred working alone.

His former Servant was the most powerful Archer in that war – and irritating half-machine that used to be a muggle auror, but a powerful Servant.

This time would be no different.

Finishing the chant, he put all of his power into the ritual – "Come to me, Servant Assassin!"

The servant appeared. He looked absolutely ordinary, as an assassin should look. There was no remarkable feature about him – he wore a completely black ensemble, his skin was slightly darker than average, and he had long hair. But even beneath his clothes, the raw musculature of his Servant shone through.

"Are you my Master?" The Assassin asked in an Indian drawl.

"I am." Voldemort said. "And you will win me this war, or suffer."

* * *

_So, here are the Wizards of the Sixth Grail War._

_There are no more positions to be filled. Sorry for those of you who wanted a chance. Still, I hope even those of you who didn't participate in that phase of the proceedings will enjoy this story._

_Archer class was surprising. I didn't expect a single one of the Servants you chose for it to be on the list, but that just makes it interesting. I was hoping you'd pick Avatar here, or One Piece. Or even Cartoons; you could have had Rango or Rattlesnake Jake. But as it is? It's going to be so much fun!_

_Protector Class had huge success though. In Disney, Flynn Rider and Rapunzel were both eligible Protectors. Superheroes, naturally, had the most. But Avatar and Lord of The Rings had many protectors too; Toph, Katara, Treebeard, Thorin Oakenshield, the works! Choosing Classic Protector might have got you Jean Valjean, or Frankesntein! Fantasy could have gotten you Roran Stronghammer! Or it could have gotten you Jacob Black or Edward Cullen. Still._

_As for Berserkers, there aren't many who I approve of you getting, so all in all I'd say you all made wonderful choices choosing your characters!_

_I didn't give a description for Charlie Brown's Servant, because it would have been too obvious and I didn't want to spoil the reveal. Rest assured, Charlie Brown's Protector is wicked powerful. As are all Protector Class. I'd say of all the Classes, the Protectors have the most edge right now, followed by Lancers, Casters, and Sabres, in terms of the awe inspiring might the Servants summoned for these classes possess. Seriously, you made some good choices._

_The Next Chapter will be the last round of summoning. And then? The War begins._


	5. The Summoning, Prt 4

Ben Tennyson had always wanted to be a hero.

Ever since he was a kid, he'd wanted to be a hero. His Grandpa was a hero. Or at least, that was what his dad said. Sometimes when he was a kid, his dad would tell him stories about his grandpa. Stories about how he was a brave soldier in the war. How he likely helped save the world.

Ben looked at the marking on his hand.

He'd always wanted to be a hero.

"Hey Tennyson!"

A basketall hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Guys, would you cut it out!?"

Ben couldn't believe it. He'd been the target for bullies since elementary school, but it was always Cash and TJ that kept at him even when he ignored them! It was even worse now that he went to the same school as his cousin. Because that meant she could kick their butts and embarrass him.

Cash chuckled, picking up the baskeball as it rolled back towards him. "Heh. You never were good at Dodgeball Tennyson."

Ben turned stoically, and walked away without a word.

"Going to go cry to your cousin Tennyson?"

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull."

Ben saw red as he recited the dangerous chant. He stepped into the bushes, out of Crash and TJ's sight. They seemed to be ignoring him anyway. He was almost out of the line of fire, he was almost out of sight and out of mind, it really didn't matter if he summoned anything or not, because they'd had their fill of bullying him…

For today.

"If you exist, Servant Archer, please come to me."

There was a blinding flash of light. Ben heard Crash and TJ cry out behind him, but he was focused on the man in front of him.

He was kneeling down, wearing a strange sort of armor. The armor looked like something you'd see on a science fiction show, except it was painted in military colors, like khaki and green. He also wore a cape that draped across his left side, and… was that a jetpack? He was totally wearing a jetpack.

"I am servant Archer." He said, in a rough voice. "Are you my Master?"

"Yeah, I am." Ben said, looking back to where Crash and TJ wear advancing cautiously. They still couldn't see his magical friend where he was kneeling. "The name's Ben Tennyson. Think you can –"

"Tennyson?" The armored man asked. He glanced behind Ben to where the pair of jerks were approaching, and he pulled Ben back behind a tree. "Are you related to Max Tennyson?"

"My grandpa!" Ben said.

Archer took out a wire. He swung it around the tree, and it somehow managed to land right where Crash and TJ were putting their feet. With a strong tug, Archer pulled the pair up, dangling them by their legs in a tree. "Then it is an honor to serve the Tennysons again." He said.

* * *

Ethan Morgan was an ordinary guy. Absolutely ordinary in every way. Nope, nothing to see here.

Except maybe the glowing mark on his hand.

Ethan didn't know when he'd decided to take the dream he'd had up on its offer. It was completely ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. That he'd been chosen to fight some sort of epic war. He didn't know when he started to half-believe. All he knew was, he couldn't take the suspense any more, and it scared him that any suspense existed in the first place.

He was in the dark of night when he decided to sneak into his basement. Even though this had no chance of working, he still made sure it was one of the nights his parents were out, so they wouldn't have a chance of walking in on him doing something so embarrassing.

A feeling of anticipation slowly building despite his insistence that this was really not going to work, he recited the chant under his breath. "Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull, Protector."

The flash of light was brilliant.

The misshapen excuse for a man standing there when the light faded wasn't.

He wore simple seventeenth century peasant clothes. He had a lump on his back that you could carry a child inside. His teeth jutted out of his face, his eyes beamed from underneath

"Are you my –"

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Ethan raced back up the stairs.

The Hunchback raced after him. "Master wait!" He yelled, leaping in front of him on the stairs. "Master, I won't hurt you!"

Ethan screamed again and raced away from the hunchback, but he quickly pulled Ethan back into a safe hug. "I'm not going to hurt you." Protector said. "I'm your Servant. I know I'm not what you expected, but please, just calm down."

"…"

Ethan fainted.

* * *

The garage was lit only by a single incandescent light.

A hand flipped the boombox's play button.

_BOOM! Boom, boom BOOM! Boom, boom BOOM! BOOM BOOM booooooooooom!_

"Let's lock and load."

Ed, Edd and Eddy looked around the walls of the garage. When Eddy had heard of Edd's problem, he's insisted on stocking up the garage with all sorts of home-made projectile weapons, and preforming a lock and load montage to 'Eye of the Tiger'.

Eddy was excitable like that.

_BOOM! Boom, boom BOOM! Boom, boom BOOM! BOOM BOOM booooooooooom!_

Edd picked up the paintball gun, loaded with small rocks. He strapped on football armor, including a helmet with drinking cup holders, and stuck a pair of pez dispensers in his belt.

Eddy coated the underneath of his eyes with face paint, before immediately putting on a hockey mask and smearing face paint on that. He grabbed a chainsaw, a slingshot, and several water balloons (some not filled with anything you could call water). Then he put on a cape, probably just for effect.

Ed grabbed a hammer and a garbage can lid, and with a childishly simple look on his face he put a sauce pan on his head.

They were ready for war.

Edd extended his hand and chanted in time with the music.

"I summon you… Servant Engineer!" He called out.

The music hit an apex, and with the sound of a mighty wind, the servant came forth.

The Servant was covered in gleaming silver armor. The only part of him that was exposed was his face, painted to resemble a skull. His golden flowing locks were tied in a ponytail behind his head, and he somehow looked far too regal for the garage he knelt in.

"I am Servant Assassin." He said. "Are you my master?"

"Not servant Engineer?" Edd asked.

"I am Servant Assassin." Assassin said, clearly not proud of it. "I suppose the Engineers must have all been summoned."

Edd looked at Eddy helplessly.

Eddy glared at Assassin. "Alright then…" He said. "I got just one question for you."

Assassin met his eyes.

"Do you have a gun?"

A long rifle materialized in Assassin's head with a soft click.

Eddy nodded with satisfaction. "Then Lock and Load."

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeye!_

_Of the tiger_

* * *

The Power family was composed of four kids, and two adults.

The adults, as a rule, were clueless.

Jack Power had long ago figured out this rule. And when his younger sister Katie found a mysterious mark on her hand… well, what the parent knew didn't hurt them.

So Alex, Julie, and Jack, took it upon themselves to be the keepers of Katie's secret. Because if their parents didn't believe them… if they actually thought Katie got a tattoo? There would be consequences.

They stood on the rood of their house no. Katie was twitching nervously. Julie had a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her, while Alex stood silent behind them and Jack paced impatiently.

"But I don't wanna be in a war." Katie muttered.

"Neither do any of us." Julie whispered. "Don't worry, we'll protect you if things go wrong."

"Hurry up." Jack mumbled. Alex shouldered him quiet.

"If we do this, then you'll have a guardian angel to protect you." Julie explained. "And if you don't summon anyone, then all the better! That means this isn't real after all."

Katie gulped. Nodded.

Slowly, she raised her hand.

"Pull…" She took a deep breath. "Pullpullpullpull!"

The night air was quiet.

"… You alright Katie?" Alex asked.

"Fine." Katie gulped. She'd talked with Alex. They'd agreed to summon the strongest Servant. She just had to…

"Please be someone nice… Please be someone nice… Beserker!"

A flash of green fire lit the rooftop, and Katie fell back in panic.

Alex rushed forward to help her up, while Jack just stood and stared. "Cool!" He whispered.

A man stood in the darkness, eyes glowing from underneath his hood. He wore a regal purple robe, the kind that boxers wore. His bare chest stood uncovered, rising and falling, the man barely noticing the chill. His fists were wrapped in spiked clothe, much like his belt. He wore platform sandals that made him seem taller, and really he was easily twice the size of any of them. He had dark hair, and a long mustache.

"I am Servant Beserker." He said, swiftly getting into kneeling position in front of Katie. "Are you my Master?"

* * *

Lara Croft led a charmed life.

She lived in a stately manor, inherited from her father, and often went of globe-trotting adventures. But sometimes, the archeology and treasure hunting jobs were scarce. And on those day she was bored. Fortunately, she had great friends, and sometimes they came up with a fun idea for her.

Nathan Drake, for example, had just rung her up about this Grail War. At first she thought it was a joke, but as he pointed out, he wouldn't joke about something like this, and how could he tattoo her hand and implant a dream into her subconscious?

Lara had confirmed through a third source that Drake and his camera girl were on a plane to London, and had been off in Australia for over a week.

Still, even if this was an elaborate prank, it was best that she play along for the time being. It's not like she had anything better to do at the moment.

"Pull, pull, pull, pull, pull." She recited, stretching her hand out to a nice open area (one of the many in her manor). "Come to me, Servant Archer."

A flash and a bang.

A man stood in her living room floor, with both her guns pointed at him. He stood tall, noble, proud. He wore an old looking suit, like it had been passed down from his grandfather, and a pair of wire-rim glasses were perched on his lantern-jawed face. A rifle was slung over his shoulder, and when he spoke it was in a deep voice.

"Are you my master?" He asked.

If this was a prank, Lara reminded herself to ask Nathan to prank her next Valentines day.

* * *

James Bond waited patiently outside his boss M's office.

She was currently staring down a pair of bureaucratic officials, come to shut down an investigation.

Last night, he'd woken up from some madcap dream, and realized there was a marking on his hand. Obviously, he was determined to find out who had been able to break into his house, tattoo his hand, and leave without triggering an alarm or waking him up.

He glanced down at his hand again. That swirling circular pattern… like looking into someone's eye, or into the barrel of a gun.

His head snapped back up at the sound of the doorknob turning.

The first man stepped out. By the way he walked, James could tell he was far less crippled than he let on. He was old and withered, balding, probably mid – eighties. He was short, and he kept muttering under his breath. He'd be terrible at poker.

The other man might have even been a match for James at poker. He stood tall, straight. James would almost say he had military training, except the military didn't teach you the obvious grace with which he held himself. Definitely a black belt. Silver hair, including a beard, and ponytail tied in the back. The man looked… dignified.

James hated both of them on sight. But only the first seemed troubled by his icy blue-eyed glare.

M stepped out of the office behind them.

She had a defeated look on her face.

James was on his feet in an instance, standing straight and tall. He inclined his head towards her in question, and she just waved him away. "The investigation is closed Mr. Bond." She said, sadly.

"You can't be serious Ma'am." James said. "I don't know who these two are –"

"This yank devil is Mr. Xanatos." She said, gesturing to the man with silver hair, who bowed gracefully. "And this stain on the world's undies is Johan Liebert." The short bald one began to splutter in outrage, as M continued. "Not that those names matter to me. But… I'm sorry James. A phone call from Buckingham Palace is a high up as the chain goes. We've been ordered to stand down."

"Yes, you have." Johan growled. "And James has been ordered to assist our case!"

M and James shared a look. His look said 'There's something going on here'. Her look said 'I'll brief you fully the minute they're out of earshot'.

"Alright." He said with a nod.

Xanatos smiled politely, while Johan grumbled, and the trio went into the now empty office.

"Have a seat Mr. Bond." Xanatos said, gesturing to the chair where James sat down in.

"No, we're here to get the ball rolling in your case." Johan grumbled. "I take it you had the dream? Why haven't you summoned your servant yet?"

James stood up. "I don't know what you're going on about." He said. "But I –"

"Don't try to bluff us." Xanatos said, gesturing for him to sit back down. "James, you're obviously a little off-put by the way reality has shifted in a way as to have you summon a magical servant to fight in a magical war. I was the same way. But let me tell you –"

"How did you know about the dream?" James Bond asked.

"We are the 'winners' of the Fourth Grail War." Johan said, in a voice of pride and disgust mixed, like one would use to inform you he was the first man to ever pass a kidney stone.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You heard the Moderator." Xanatos said. "You know what we're talking about. James. Stop playing games."

Johan chuckled softly at James' penetrating glare.

"Summon someone." Xanatos said. "Anyone. Right now. I won't waste another breath trying to convince you."

James stood. "Pull. Pull. Pull. Pull. Pull." He said. "Who do you recommend I summon?"

Xanatos shrugged.

"Archer." James said softly.

There was a flash of light, and electricity sparked in the air. A whirling ball of lightning formed and condensed into the shape of…

A man.

This man was huge. From the look of him, James guessed he was Spetnaz, or else ultra-special forces. His muscles had muscles. He stood stoically still, despite James pointing his service weapon steadily between the man's eyes. He wore all black, a leather jacket, and chains wrapped around his fists.

"I am Servant Protector." He said, in what James guessed to be a german accent. "Are you my Master?"

"A very powerful Servant you have there." Xanatos commented. "Pity, the Archer class seems to have been taken."

"What's the meaning of this?" James asked.

"It's obvious." Johan scoffed. "You've summoned a Servant. Congratulations."

"Now." Xanatos said, leaning in. "We need you to help win this war. For Queen and country?"

* * *

Joan Watson considered herself an astute woman.

She found that she was actually quite fond of Mr. Holmes. He may be trying at times, but his clarity of thought was refreshing.

Which was why she could help but smack her forehead repeatedly, when Sherlock told her that he was going to attempt to summon an immortal warrior of fiction.

"Why are we doing this again?" She asked, as she lit the incense candles while he drew a perfect pentagram on the floor.

"Because when you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable must be the truth." Sherlock said, with complete and utter confidence for someone who had the necrinomicon on his recent google search history.

"And by eliminate the impossible, you mean eliminate the idea that magic is real?" She asked.

"There are several documented instances of sorcery and magical beings throughout history." Sherlock explained. "The only reason they're called myths, is because nobody was around with my intellect to properly categorize them."

"I imagine not." Joan nodded, with mock thoughtfulness.

"Alright, here we go." Sherlock said, standing on a self-made pedestal. "Are you ready Dr. Watson?"

Joan shook her head.

"Well then…" Sherlock stretched forth his hand. "Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull! Pull! Blood for the blood god! Skulls for the skull throne! Cthulthu Ftaghn! Come to me… Servant Saber!"

The sound of a trumpet howling lit the room, and Dr. Watson had to cover her ears.

"No way." She whispered.

There, standing in the middle of the room, in full chain-mail and leather armor, was a woman. She had long flowing brown hair, and a look of intenseness in her eyes unmatched by anyone Joan had ever seen. She wore a sword on her belt almost as long as she was, a shield on her back the size of a washing machine, and a silver emblem adorned her chest, with stars and strange writing.

"I am Servant Beserker." She said, nobly. "I ask of thee, are you my Master?"

Sherlock smirked. "I am your master my dear, though I recall calling for Saber. Dr. Watson, perhaps you'd like to test my blood to see if I'm on anything? Perhaps you'd like to test your own blood while you're at it?"

And that, Dr. Watson firmly decided, was the last hope for sanity in this world.

* * *

Carl Spackler was a middle aged man who worked at a golf course.

He was the groundskeeper. As such, it was his duty to keep the grounds safe.

Especially from groundhogs.

"Spackler!"

Spackler's empoyer angrily strode up to him. "What, in the name of Freddie Mercury are you doing to this Golf Course? Who is that?"

Carl looked to where his employer was pointing at his new friend. His friend was a large man, easily seven feet tall. He was balding, but what hair he did have was pitch black and long. His eyes glowed yellow, and when he stood, he stood tall. He was built like a pile of bricks. He wore the skins of animals he'd killed himself, all with the wickedly lethal spear he carried.

The spear in question was currently buried into the golf course's turf, creating a gash not unlike the myriad other gashes laid out on the Golf Course.

"O this is… this is my friend." Carl tried to explain. "He's an exterminator. His name's Lance… yeah, Lance. His name is Lance."

"I don't care what his name is!" His boss yelled. "He's ruining the turf!"

"This groundhog questions my strength." 'Lance' growled menacingly. "It challenges me, and I will reply with all due force!"

Carl's boss turned to him. "You're fired! Clean out your office, and get out!"

Carl hung his head in shame, as his boss left him alone with Lancer.

"This Groundhog… it is one of the most elusive foes I have ever faced," Lancer snarled, pulling his spear out of the ground.

"I know what we gotta do." Carl said, and angry glint in his eyes.

"I can kill this rodent!" Lancer snarled. "You don't need the Grail!"

"I don't know what else to wish for if I had the Grail." Spackler said. "Maybe a million dollars? But I'd give up a million dollars easy, if I could tear this Groundhog apart."

Lancer sighed, and hung his head in shame at the thought of failing to eliminate one single creature. "Yes Master."

* * *

Diego Armando was finishing up his dinner when his Servant tensed up next to him.

His Servant, Rider, was intangible at the moment. Only he could see or hear the guy. Useful for keeping his little jailbreak plot a secret.

Diego put down hi coffee cup. The Spanish man had bleached white hair, and his eyes were obscured by his artificial eyes. The three bright red scanner lines made him seem like some comic book villain, and the negated his ability to raise his eyebrows, so he had to ask Rider up front.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The whole world." The prisoner sitting opposite to him grumbled. It seemed that Brainless Bob was having a bad day.

"There's another Servant in this prison." Rider told Diego.

He pondered this, taking another sip of his coffee. He was currently a prestigious inmate at Blackgate Penitentiary. And either another prisoner had just summoned a familiar, which was unlikely as it was dinner time and all the prisoners were in the mess hall, or it was one of the guards.

Or… "Are any new inmates coming in today?" He asked 'Boy Scout' Bradley, who was always prepared.

Bradley nodded. "I heard they're bringing in some famous hitman." He said. "Anton Chigurh. They're supposed to bring him over here to wait for his trial."

"This Servant is so powerful…" Rider tensed. "Master, in case I don't become victorious, you must flee."

"That's unnecessary." Diego said.

"I hear ya pal." Bradley said, nodding sagely. "From what I hear about Chigurh, no prison could hold him."

Diego finished his coffee. "I'm going to beak out." He said. "Now."

Rider went to work.

"Really?" Bob asked, leaning forward. "Can ya take me with you?"

"I don't think so." Diego said. "You all deserve to be here. I believe in the legal system."

"But you're escaping!" Bradley pointed out.

"I have an errand to run." Diego said, standing up. "Mia is too important to lose. I can't take unnesecary risks with whom I fight. But I'll return later."

There were shouts from the other side of the dining hall, and Diego turned.

Two new people were being escorted into prison. They were both burly. One of them had a bad haircut, and his eyes stared forward like they could see oblivion. The other was taller and leaner… European. He had slicked back hair, and pale aristocratic skin. As he watched, the taller one snapped out of his chains, and began advancing towards Diego with menace in his eyes, flinging the inmates in his path out of the way.

Then the wall behind him exploded.

"Godot rides again." He said, turning to his Servant. Rider wore an entirely black suit, a helmet covering his head so not even a glimpse of skin could be had. He sat atop a sleek looking motorbike, and Godot had little doubt it would survive falling a story or two during their escape.

Godot swiftly made his way through the crowd, followed by Anton's Servant. Followed, of course, by Anton and the prison guards themselves.

Godot hopped onto the back of the bike, and before the Servant could grab him, Rider took off. He drove his motorcycle all the way down the wall of the prison, turning sharply to switch to the ground when they made it that low.

He looked back, and lifted his empty coffee mug to salute the enemy Servant.

Anton stood next the him at the opening of the hole. "He got away." He observed.

"I can hunt him down if you wish." The Servant said, casually snapping his hand back to catch the wires of a tazer one of the prison guards had fired. "He cannot escape my sight. And I, as Caster, can draw mana from you more efficiently than he ever could. He will tire. I will catch up."

Anton pondered this, and flipped a coin.

"Let 'im live." Anton said.

"Very well." On of the prison guards rushed Caster, and Caster grabbed him with one hand by the helmet. Plexiglass cracked, then shattered, and when Caster withdrew his fist, it was coated in the blood of a man whose head was now slightly less appealing than a mushed grapefruit. "Once we drive out the vermin, this will make a scenic home."

* * *

_The Sherlock used here is the Sherlock from Elementary. I haven't seen much of the show, just an episode or two, so I hope I get it right. It's really not a bad show, for a police drama. Although, for a Sherlock Holmes remake it's the worst thing ever. You really have to go into it with the right attitude. Likewise, the James Bond I'm using is the most recent version, Mr. Daniel Craig. I hate James Bond, but I have at least a smidgen of respect for Craig so the guy who chose him as a Master did something right._

_So, here is the current list of Masters;_

Former Masters: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagell, Johan Liebert, David Xanatos (winner) Max Tennyson (died).

Sabers: Yugi Muto, Mello, Ness, Ian Kabra.

Lancers: Luna Lovegood, Artemis Fowl, Carl Spackler, Elena Fisher.

Archers: Ben 10, Wesley Gibson, Susan Pevensie (Servant, Captain America), Lara Croft.

Protectors: John Egbert, Charlie Brown, James Bond, Ethan Morgan (Servant, Quasimodo).

Riders: Miko Nakadi (Servant, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, III), Godot, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Mei Misaki.

Casters: Rose Lolande, Jade Chan, Luigi Mario, Anton Cigurh.

Engineers: Lilo Pelanki, Cody Martin, Hermione Granger, Amy Cahill.

Beserkers: Sooraya Qadir, Sherlock Holmes, Katie Powers, Dan Cahill.

Assassins: Voldemort, Ginny Weasley, Nathan Drake, Edd.

_Later on I'll have charts like this, explaining stuff like their locations, their alliances, and their chances of victory. Not that you lot need it, I just figure it's the polite thing to do._

_Anyway, Ethan Morgan comes from the My Babysitter's a Vampire series. Here's hoping I got his character right. His Servant, Protector, is Quasimodo. A fine Protector from Disney, if I may say so. Now, all Protectors are tough, but Quasimodo is undoubtedly the most agile of the Protectors we have, and he has a variety of powers which give him a pretty good edge up on the competition._

_**The Servant's Codex**_

_**(Here within are the secrets and abilities of the Servants of the 6th Holy Grail War)**_

_**PROTECTOR**_

_True Name: Quasimodo_

_Master: Ethan Morgan_

_Alignment: Lawful Good_

_Strength: A+_

_Mana: B_

_Endurance: A+_

_N. Phantasm: B_

_Agility: A+_

_Speed: C+_

_Luck: C-_

_**Class Skills:**_

_Magic Resistance: B_

_Acrobatics: A+_

_**Personal Skills:**_

_Artist's Eyes: B_

_Commune With Birds: B_

_**Noble Phantasms:**_

_Sanctuary!__ (Anti-Army) (A++): This atmospheric Noble Phantasm results in Quasimodo's surroundings slowly adapting to the atmosphere of Paris, more specifically the Notre Dame Cathedral. Wherever Quasimodo sets up his H.Q. will grow walls sturdier than iron, protective gargoyles, bell towers, and a fully stocked pantry. If Quasimodo claims sanctuary on behalf of his Master, no one can enter the fortress for up to three days. The Bell Towers can be used to pour hot led onto any one foolish enough to attempt forced entry, and the bells will deal sonic damage to anybody not under Quasimodo's protection when they ring._

_Gargoyles__ (Anti-Army) (A+): Quasimodo has the ability to animate and control any statue the he sees, including the gargoyles created by his Atmospheric Noble phantasm. Quasimodo can see anything that his gargoyles can see. _

_Made of Something Stronger__ (Anti-Unit) (B): Quasimodo can use this Noble Phantasm to destroy any substance he could not ordinarily destroy, such as stone, cast iron, or the Noble Phantasms of other Servants. _

_Heaven's Light__ (Barrier) (B): Quasimodo can, at any point, expend all of his mana at once in a final attack. Expending his mana will kill him, but Heaven's Light will safely transport his Master to safety, and leave him unkillable, and untouchable by any Servant, for the remainder of the war._


	6. Scry vs Scry

Neville Longbottom tried his hardest not to rest his head on the Transfiguration table.

He'd been up late last night. All of the Servants had been summoned, and so the Grail War had begun. He'd had to dreamwalk into the Master's heads and give them the place where they could fight.

Bellwood, New Jersey, U.S.A.

At the very least the war wouldn't happen in Britain. Neville sighed with relief at the knowledge there wouldn't be any fighting at Hogwarts.

Still… the War had begun.

Neville rubbed his eyes wearily rubbed his eyes. He wished he was a hero, like his parents, or Harry. But he was just Neville. And he probably wasn't going to get a single decent night's sleep until this war was over.

* * *

Rose Lolande had scrounged up a crystal ball she used when she was a kid, and also managed to sneak a few bottles of wine in from her mother's private stash.

Her house was decorated entirely with wizard pictures, and wizard statues. She was convinced that he mother was doing this passive-aggressively. She'd mentioned like wizards once, as a child, and mother instantly decorates the entire house with wizards just to annoy her.

Still, she couldn't complain. She had an actual wizard in her bedroom.

Once she'd locked the door behind her, she casually threw the bottle of 1745 champagne over her shoulder, and it was caught equally casually by her Caster.

"How goes the fortune telling?" She asked.

"Your partner, John, is a fool." Caster said, taking a swig of the wind. He was surrounded by crystal balls, floating around him, presenting him visages of the present.

"Yeah, he is." Rose admitted. "But he's also a friend. So, what do you see?"

Caster sighed, in a bored fashion. He looked like a rock star. His blond hair was all over the place, part mullet part anime-spikes. He wore gold armor that resembled crisp autumn leaves, and a cape as red as blood. The whole ensemble made him look like the Royaltythat he was, but also gave him an air of being a girl. A very 'stylish' girl, that liked to go to salons a lot.

"One of the Sabers is part assassin." He said. "I cannot see him, any more than the others. One of the Riders also is blocking my view. There are none that I recognize, save for that oafish Protector Quasimodo. There may be others I recognize of course, but from what I can tell, they are in Hogwarts, and I cannot see there."

He grinned, slyly. "Of course, one of the assassins has teamed himself with a Lancer, and I could observe him. Nothing interesting though. Fairly weak, as assassins go, if talented."

"Anything you think we can't handle?" Rose asked.

"I doubt your pet buffoon or his simpering Protector could handle anything." Caster said with a disdainful sneer.

"They can handle more than you think." Rose said calmly.

"And I can handle more than you think." Caster said. "Your wish is my very command, and you have me playing the stage artist so Protector can have the limelight."

"I have a feeling you get enough limelight." Rose said. "What about the other Casters?"

Caster scoffed. "It would be rude to scry on another Caster." He said. "But I am confident I am the best."

"And will the other Casters share your scruples?" Rose asked disapprovingly.

Caster scoffed and ran his hand through his hair. "Should the other Casters try to scry on me, I will block their vision, and they will see nothing. Would you have the same fate for your pet buffoon? I will protect him and his protector if you wish, but the others will know he has allied himself with a Caster."

"Do it." Rose said.

Caster stared at her in surprise. "You would ruin the element of surprise?"

"I'd rather protect John than use him as bait." Rose snarled. She didn't snarl often, but she felt this occasion was appropriate. "And I think you're surprising enough."

Caster knew a backhanded compliment when he heard it.

He laughed at his master's audacity.

"Very well, your fool will be hidden from prying eyes."

"How did he get upgraded from 'pet buffoon' to 'my fool'?" Rose asked.

"Semantics." Caster waved her away. "Details. Now, I'm going to send our foes a message."

"What sort of message?" Rose asked.

A crystal ball danced on Caster's fingertips, and he held it to her so she could see. It was a passenger plane, flying through the sky. It had Hawaiian emblems plastered on its sides.

"On this plane, is a girl." Caster explained. "She is young yet, and barely a challenge. But her Servant, I sense, is the most powerful Servant I have ever met. They are not yet on the battlefield – this will send them a message that I am not bound by the Grail War's rules, and am more powerful than the most powerful Servant of us!"

"Caster don't!" Rose ordered.

"I will do whatsoever I desire!" Caster said, pushing his hand into the crystal ball. Thunder and lightning crashed around the sky, as a golden armored hand reached down from nowhere to crush the plane in its mighty grip –

"Caster, the rules!" Rose yelled.

"I care not for the rules!" Caster laughed. "Someone else has already broken them! One Lancer and her Master are already dead! It was a clear, message, and I will send a message of my own!"

"Caster!" Rose yelled, activating a command spell. "YOU WILL NOT HARM THAT LITTLE GIRL!"

Cater withdrew his hand as though it had been whipped, and glared at his Master.

"We will not kill hundreds of innocent people, just to kill one innocent girl!" Rose ordered him.

Caster still glared at her.

"Furthermore, she could be an ally!" Rose said. "We could convince her to help us! And even if she doesn't, we won't kill her now! Unless you're scared of fighting him fairly!"

Caster's mouth tightened into a thin line.

Rose held her ground.

"You remind me of another girl I once knew." Caster said, standing tall and imposing. "She wanted a perfect life too. But she was unwilling to pay the price."

He vanished to the sound of shimmering chimes, the crystal balls landing on the floor.

"I hope you are aware of what this has cost you." Caster said, from nowhere and everywhere. "Pray that you retain your power over me."

* * *

The plane corrected itself in the air, and continued flying.

Below them, Misaki and her Rider stared at it.

"Caster." Rider said. "He saw a Servant on that plane I'd wager, and thought to destroy him while he was open."

The boat that was made out of dam parts started up again in the water. Misaki and her tall Rider continued forward in the water.

"Does that mean he could attack us?" Misaki asked, after a moment of thought.

"No." Rider said. "He already tried. The Casters cannot sense out presence. I have seen to that."

Misaki nodded. But she was less then confident as she looked up at the plane the giant hand almost destroyed, and the Servant undoubtedly on that plane.

* * *

Luigi was beyond getting on Caster's nerves.

Caster examined an hourglass he'd conjured. The sands inside it swirled like a storm, and Caster examined them as they formed into shapes that resembled his foes.

"So, who're you gonna get first?" Luigi asked. "How about that one?" He pointed to the Beserker flying through the air with an Afghanistan woman.

"No, not her." Caster muttered. "Patience is a virtue, Master. You must know exactly when to strike."

"You said somebody already blew up Lancer." Luigi said. "We're behind in the game!"

"They were both fools." Caster explained, with the last thread of patience. "Despite being a powerful Caster, I can still lose. But I became a powerful Caster in the first place because I learned to wait for the opportune moment. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess." Caster sighed in relief as his Master shrugged.

"But shouldn't you just get in there and start fighting anyway? I mean, even if there was one less Servant around, wouldn't it make this easier?"

Caster stood up abruptly. "Very well." He said. "I will, as you say, ensure one less Servant is around." He reached out a hand, and a shimmering medallion in the shape of a Scarab Beetle appeared. "Take this. Wear it with you at all times, unless you want to die in a Servant attack while I'm gone."

He tossed the medallion at Luigi, and left without another word.

* * *

To Jade Chan, sneaking was as natural as breathing.

Getting into one of the most secure facilities on the planet? Ha!

Sneaking out of her uncle's watchful gazes? It would be harder to sneak into their gazes!

Catching a plane to a future war zone? No prob!

Caster was slightly annoyed that she paid for his ticket when he could just have easily gone intangible, and ridden silently next to her. But he applauded her ability to sell a story that nobody wanted to buy.

"Lancer's dead." He mentioned.

Jade finished stuffing her mouth with peanuts. "What?"

"He's kicked the bucket." Caster explained. "Early too. The game's just begun, and not all the pieces are on the little chess board we have going on here."

Jade shrugged. "One less for us, right?"

Caster nodded.

"So, who'd you bet on to win this thing?" Jade asked.

"Oh, I'm not a betting man." Caster chuckled. "I stay away from games of chance. However… I'd have to say the Hawaiian kid with the Engineer looks good. The Japanese girl with the Rider and the kid with the Protector too. Of course, it doesn't mean a thing. I would've guess Lancer and his boy would've made it to the preliminaries too, but they're gone."

Jade nodded. "Well alight. The kid with the Engineer, is she about my age?"

"I'd say so." Caster nodded. "She goes by the name of Lilo."

"I think we should team up with them."

Caster laughed. "Well, that's a mighty fine idea. But I have to ask… are you ready to double-cross them to win when your little alliance makes it to the finish line?"

"Yeah." Jade said simply.

Caster laughed. "Oh, I like you kid."

"What do you think about Rider and Protector's people?" Jade asked.

"I'd stay away from the Japanese girl and her Rider." Caster said immediately. "That Rider and I are alike in a lot of ways… we use the same source for power. He's dangerous. And I'm not confident enough in a fight to think I could take him on in the inevitable double-cross."

Jade frowned. "I thought you said you were the best?"

"That was before I scried out the competition." Caster said. "We have an all-star cast around here Jade. You're in for quite a show."

* * *

Butler waited by the car with the door open.

Artemis and Lancer walked side-by-side.

"I must say, it's nice to finally have a master who appreciates my… theatrics." Lancer said with a smile. "Most find me unlikeable."

"You're not even borderline sociopathic." Artemis commented. "I find it hard to believe that anybody would not want a strategist as a companion."

"Well, everybody expects someone from the Throne of Heroes." Lancer said with a sigh. "Sad to say, I'm a villain in the source material. Nobody ever considers that it's possible to be the hero of your own story."

"There is a great deal that nobody considers." Artemis said with a nod.

The pair of them got into the car. Butler went into the driver's seat, and started it up.

It promptly exploded.

Lancer was flung far away. Dazed, he looked at the wreckage of the floating car.

"Master…" He asked, weakly.

Then his legs began to fade away, and he realized his tie to this world was dead. "No! NOOOO! MASTEEEEEEER!"

Lancer disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles.

From inside Fowl Manor, Artemis, Butler, and Lancer watched the destruction.

"Nobody considers a Lancer can use magic either." Lancer said, with a smirk.

In one hand, Lancer held a long wooden spear. In the other hand, a shorter spear, golden with a blue gem shining in the center.

"That was a poor show." Artemis said. "Butler always preforms bomb checks on the cars. Still, nobody else knew that. And you're certain nobody can see us?"

"I have used this trick more than once Master." Said the illusionist proudly. "Not even a god could see past my illusions. As far as the world is concerned, we are dead."

* * *

Anton sat cozily in the Warden's office.

He'd never needed coziness before. Never had any use for it. But now that he actually had it… he appreciated it. He appreciated why some people would lose themselves in it, pretend that the world couldn't touch them on their swivel chairs, let themselves believe the boogeymen weren't real. This was why he could kill so many people, he realized. They lost themselves in their luxuries.

Caster walked into the room. He didn't use a door; he walked in from the shadows.

Blood stained his hands. Anton assumed that meant he had control of the prison now. His prison robes were gone, and in its place Caster wore the finest evening suit Anton could imagine, cape billowing behind him, and collar turned up high.

"We have picked a fine spot to make home." Caster said, with a cheerful edge to his menacing voice. "It is just within the limits of the city that has been declared our battlefield."

Anton swiveled his chair. "And you think we should stay here?"

Caster nodded.

"No." Anton said. "I'm going on the hunt." He stood, and picked his shotgun off the floor. "You stay here. I'll call if I need you, but nobody should sense me coming if you're making your own preperations."

"I like that." Caster said, moving forward weightlessly. "A very brutal plan. Efficient."

"Any advice for me?" He asked.

"Don't draw too much attention to yourself." Caster said. "Find Artemis Fowl – his Servant is in possession of a weapon that could harm me, but he has tricked the others into thinking he is dead. And if you could… attack the children." He grinned. "They are helpless before me… I would prefer to be challenged in my victory. Except for the boy John Egbert, and his Caster ally who thinks himself infallible. I enjoy making the infallible fall."

"I'll kill who I like." Anton said. He nodded goodbye to his Servant and left. As soon as he opened the warden's door, the sound of screaming came from the prison's tortured souls. When he shut it behind him, Caster was encased in silence.

Caster idly sat down in the Swivel chair.

He spun around a while, pondering his victory.

Then he left to go torture some more poor souls.

* * *

Ethan Morgan opened the fridge. It was a simple fridge. Normal.

But when he opened it to get milk for his morning cereal, it was big enough on the inside to walk inside it. Rows upon rows of milk jugs lined the walls, and everything that seemed to be in the original fridge was multiplied a hundredfold.

"Quasimodo!" Ethan slammed the door angrily and made his way to the roof.

His bedroom opened up onto the roof of the garage. Ethan had order Quasimodo to stay away from him, so he'd gone there.

But when he'd woken up the next morning, he'd found that his house had greatly changed.

Opening up the window, he stepped onto the roof. But it wasn't a familiar roof any more. Great stone pillars stretched up from the corners of the house. Gargoyles jutted out from its side. Rose bushes were beginning to grow on the sides of his house.

Quasimodo himself was sitting on the roof, carving something out of wood.

"Quasimodo?" Ethan asked.

"It would be better if you called me Protector." Quasimodo said, not looking away from a distant point on the horizon. "Giving away my name would mean giving our enemies my Noble Phantasms. I suppose there isn't much point, it's not like there are many heroes as ugly as I am, but still."

"What happened to my house?" Ethan asked.

"It's one of my Noble Phantasms." Quasimodo explained. "Notre Dame is so entrenched in my legend… I carry it with me wherever I go. And the longer I stay someplace, the more Notre Dame can grow around me. I was going to tell you, but you seemed rather shocked last night."

"What's my mom going to think when she sees this?" Ethan asked.

"That's the least of your worries." Quasimodo said. He held up a small green figurine with horns. "Artist's eyes… I can see a lot from up here. Lancer is dead."

"Lancer?" Ethan asked. "Another one of you… Servants?"

Quasimodo nodded. "One of the Lancers. But." He continued, holding up a black dragon figurine. "Rider is coming."

It took Ethan a moment to process what Quasimodo said.

"Here!?" He asked. He took another look at the dragon figurine. "You mean to tell me someone riding a dragon is coming to my house!?"

"Relax, it's not that serious." Quasimodo patted Ethan on the back with a smile. "I think I can reason with them. I never would have survived the last war I was in without my friends."

"Oh, that's cool." Ethan nodded. "Yeah. Let's get down on our knees and ask the DRAGON RIDER real NICELY not to kill us!"

Quasimodo shook his head. "I only kneel to god." He said. "Still… don't go to school today, okay Ethan?"

"What do you mean?" Ethan paled. "You want be to actually be here when Rider shows up? Like, here 'in harm's way' here?"

"It's better than being at school." Quasimodo gestured to a table he'd apparently made overnight. On the table, there was a building that looked suspiciously like his school, Madison Junior High. And three figurines were gathered there. "Trust me… you really want to stay home from school today."

* * *

_Next chapter will be the beginning of the first battle of the Holy Grail War._

_Unfortunately, my schedule has been completely booked for the next couple of weeks. And I mean 6:30 to 10:30, seven days a week booked. So it'll be a little late getting to you._

_Regardless, this chapter is all about Casters and other magical servants doing their thing to spy for their Masters. And yeah, no Servant can Scry on Hogwarts. Mikasi's Rider is the one concealing herself from scrying, but I'm not telling with Saber has the same ability._


	7. Operation Rainyday

Ben Tennyson was sitting in his classroom when his ghostly servant appeared behind him.

"Master." He whispered. "We have a situation. The War has begun."

Ben looked up. Archer's armored face was leaning in close to his. The mask was thorough. He couldn't see what was in his Servant's eyes, and he couldn't detect anything but professionalism in his voice. The hand was the only thing that gave it away… resting on Archer's gun.

"So?" He asked, quietly.

"There is a Servant in this school." Archer explained, and Ben felt a chill run down his spine.

"The collateral damage during Grail Wars are immense." Archer explained. "I'm going to attempt to lure it away, if I can."

Ben nodded. "Go." He whispered.

"First…" Archer hesitated. "I have some quite powerful attacks. But your grandfather, when he fought alongside me during the war, ordered me not to use them. They often had too much collateral damage as a side effect. I could have won the last war, had I not been ordered to cease disintegrating the Masters controlling the enemy Servants. Instead, your grandfather died. May I have your permission to do whatever is necessary to obtain victory?"

Ben thought about this. But not for very long.

"Stick to his rules." Ben whispered. "No disintegrations."

Archer nodded, and from what Ben could tell… he looked respectful.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Mr. Tennyson?"

"No Sir." Ben said, snapping back to attention. As class continued, he firmly ignored the sound of his Servant flying away to war.

* * *

Katie Powers was reading a picture book in the library when Berserker came up to her.

"There is a Servant at you older brother's school." He said. His voice was soft and course, like a wooden door that had had the polish washed off.

"Oh no!" Katie gasped. "Is he all right?"

"Who?" Her friend Isabel asked, next to her. "Grover?"

"He is fine." Berserker said, reassuringly. "But he believes, and I agree, that I would fight better if you activated my Mad Enhancement."

"But I don't want you to go mad!" Katie protested.

Isabel couldn't see Berserker. "I won't be mad, promise!" She protested. "Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Oh, nothing." Katie smiled sheepishly at her. "Just talking to my imaginary friend."

"This decision will cost you child." Berserker growled. "I doubt my opponent will be holding back. Stay here. If I do not return, then I have fallen. Hide your markings so the other Masters will not find you, and order your death."

Katie whimpered, sadly, as Isabel comforted her.

Berserker snarled in disgust at the sight and stormed out.

* * *

"Hey Edd."

Edd looked up, as Assassin walked through a wall near his desk. "We have a problem." Assassin said.

_How big?_ Edd wrote down on his homework.

"There are two Servants in the school." Assassin said. "I don't know which."

_Do they know you're here?_

"Of course they don't, I'm an Assassin." Assassin smirked.

Edd showed his note to Eddy, who was sitting next to him. Eddy scribbled on his own paper, and Assassin looked over it.

_Wait till the opportune moment. Let them fight a bit, and see what their Noble Phantasms are. If you think you can take 'em, then take 'em hard! We will initiate Plan Rainyday._

Assassin bowed. "I'll get right on that."

As he disappeared through the wall, Edd raised his hand. "Excuse me? May I go to the bathroom please?"

* * *

Assassin set his helmet down. As far as stealth went, shining silver armor was a poor choice for an assassin. He would have much preferred to be summoned as an Archer but… well, after the life he'd led he shouldn't have been surprised.

He readied his rifle. Also silver, so he couldn't stick it out too far. But he had ducked behind the A/C Unit, so the silver shouldn't stick out too much.

Archer stood on the roof. With his armor on, you could almost mistake him for a statue, or perhaps some other part of the roof. He was inconspicuous. His gun was already in his hand, ready to destroy his opponent. His enemy would see him once, and only once, before he was destroyed. If he saw him at all.

Archer was all business. The only drama he partook in was the small black cape he wore fluttering in the wind.

Berserker stepped into sight. Unlike his opponent, he was all flash. His muscles flexed under his robe. His purple robe, with gold trim. His eyes shone, taking note of Archer instantly, and smiling with crooked teeth.

Archer brought his blaster up and fired.

Assassin blinked.

Berserker stood in a martial art stance, his fist outstretched. The red glow of the blaster bolt fading against his fist. Smoke curled up from where the fist's wrapping were slightly scorched.

He'd punched the blaster bolt out of the air.

"Now now, it's rude to fight somebody before you're even introduced." Berserker said, wagging his finger like a nanny who caught a child doing something naughty.

Archer holstered his blaster rifle, and pressed a button on his gauntlets. Spikes shot out from the sides. "I'm here to win." He said.

Berserker chuckled. "Well, I shall introduce myself at least." He tossed his robe aside, as it blew away in the wind only to shimmer into non-existence. His muscles flexed casually as he slipped his sandals off.

"I am one of the Servant Berserkers."

"Mad Enhancement not active, obviously." Archer began to advance, slowly, carefully, his razor gauntlets ready.

Berserker chuckled again. "No, obviously not." He glared at Archer. "Yet I will fight you regardless. Won't you tell me who you are?"

"No." Archer said.

"That's quite unsportsmanlike." Berserker said, looking irritated. He settled into a stance. "I'd guess Assassin, except I can sense you. The other most cowardly Servant would be Caster, but you're rather obviously from a work of science fiction. So, Engineer? Or Archer?"

"It doesn't matter." Archer said, raising his gauntlets.

"Does anything matter to you?" Berserker snorted.

"No." Archer said. Then he dropped to the ground, tearing his cape off. A jetpack was strapped onto his back. And a rocket launcher was attached to the jetpack. It ignited.

* * *

Edd walked nervously down the halls. It was time to initiate operation Rainday. Otherwise, who knew what could happen during the fight? They were fighting at a school for crying out loud!

"What have I got myself into?" He asked, staring at the polished red lever before him.

Then he heard the muffled explosion, and the shake of the building.

"Operation Rainyday, that's what." He sighed.

He gripped the Fire Alarm with both hands and pulled down hard.

* * *

Berserker caught the rocket and threw it back.

Archer took to the skies, his jetpack flaring to life. Pulling out his rifle again he fired, but just as quickly Berserker leaped away.

With one mighty jump into the air, Berserker brought his foot down hard on the granite ceiling of the school. With a mere twist at his ankle, he flipped the largest piece of rubble out of the floor and roundhouse kicked it at his adversary.

Inwardly, Archer was quite impressed. Outwardly, he was stone cold as he swerved out of the way of the obstacle.

When he looked back, Berserker was gone.

"Impressive!" Said his voice, coming from nowhere and everywhere. "Most impressive. But forgive me if I'm mistaken… you science fiction characters tend to abide by rules, yes? I know something of rules myself… to propel a rock into the air, you need an equal amount of strength. To propel yourself into the air, and stay there? I'd wager your Master is growing marginally weaker than my own."

Archer could see the point in Berserker's logic. That, and students were starting to evacuate the school. He didn't want to be seen. Being seen led to casualties.

So… he cut himself.

Slashed at his leg. It would heal soon – he knew his Master was strong enough that healing a fleshqound wouldn't unnecessarily drain him, any more than flying for any period of time. Still, he needed every advantage against a man who could punch blaster bolts.

The droplets of blood fell to the ground. As they landed, the droplet began to grow, and formed themselves into armored men. Each stood in bleached white armor, closely resembling Archer's own armor, with identical blaster rifles.

Archer landed amongst them, on top of the stair access. "Spread out. Find the –"

"Aaiiii!" An antenna launched itself at them, impaling one of the clones.

He toppled off the side of the stair access, and the others brought their guns to bear. Berserker was racing towards them from the other side of the roof, almost gliding as his feet touched the granite ten times a second.

They opened fire. A large portion missed, digging up more craters in the roof and scorching the granite. What did hit him, mostly the fire coming from the original Archer, he simply punched or backhanded aside. Eventually, his hands caught fire from deflecting the blaster bolts.

With a mighty roar, Berserker punched the stair access with flaming fists of fury. The entire structure shattered, Archer taking to the air again as his clones tried to jump to safety.

Berserker leaped up, first onto the top of the falling rubble, then onto the head of a falling clone. With a twist of his toes, he rotated the clone's head a hundred and eighty degrees, before leaping off of him and onto Archer's back, punching away to more blaster bolts.

Archer swerved aside, but he was too late. Berserker reached out, snagging Archer's jetpack, and tearing it away, tossing it across the rooftop as he and Archer tumbled to the ground.

Berserker landed on his feet. Archer didn't.

"And now…" Berserker chuckled. But his gloating was cut short as the sole remaining clone fired from the rubble.

Berserker punched the blaster fire away, before punching the air so hard, that the displaced air punched the clone, knocking him back off his feet.

The original Archer was up, and he'd been injured in the fall. From the scratch on his arm, to the hole in his leg, blood poured forth. And as Archer slid his femur back into his leg, more clones rose from the ground, pointing their weapons at Berserker.

He snarled, and the fire engulfing his fists seemed to grow and burn hotter.

* * *

"Aaaah…"

Katie Powers clutched her heart, wincing.

She felt… drained. She felt like she'd been out all day, running around playing soccer, when it was only after lunch.

She dried to replenish herself with a juice box.

* * *

Ben Tennyson could feel Archer drawing on his powers. Berserker must be putting up quite a fight.

Ben raced up the stairs, heading towards the ceiling. He had to thank whoever pulled the fire alarm. He'd been nervous when the first battle of the Grail War had started at his school. Hopefully, none of his classmates would be injured.

But then he reached the top of the stairs, and found his pathway into the battle destroyed.

He had no way of knowing how heated the battle was, or how dangerous Archer's foe grew. His life had probably been saved, when Berserker had destroyed the roof access. But Ben didn't know that. He moaned, and kicked a rock, frustrated at his inability to do anything.

He missed it entirely when Eddy looked around the corner. And, upon seeing him, giggled and ran away.

* * *

The clones may as well have not existed to Berserker.

He tore through them with reckless abandon, sending them flying left and right. They weren't even as accurate as the original Archer.

But it was tiring. Berserker knew he had a lot of strength. More, perhaps, then Archer. He was quite efficient when it came to drawing mana from his Master, and he had plenty of mana to spare even without her.

But every time he gravely wounded Archer, more clones appeared from his blood. They weren't very good shots, but the chance of being hit was there, and every time he had to focus on blocking their fire, Archer had a chance to fire himself, and he was very accurate. And he had to kill these clones, or else there would be a lot of them, and their competency seemed related to how many of them there were. Archer had an army, and he probably didn't need to draw on a barely-out-of-her-diapers girl to make it strong.

Berserker was tiring.

He almost snarled at his Master for refusing to give him the madness enhancement. But he didn't need it. Not for this. Not to fight.

He began to use the clones as his weapons. Tossing their corpses at Archer before they could dissolve into the ether seemed to resolve most conflicts with his ability to fight the man. He would win. There was no mistake about that.

Archer kept backing up as Berserker kept advancing. It was no deadly dance, but a measure of force, force that Archer knew he could not match while he was still in an area that could yield fatalities.

And Assassin?

Assassin was still behind the A/C unit, watching as the fight progressed.

All Servants were essentially great. Some were more powerful, as the power of their legend increases. But even the most famous of the Servants from the throne of heroes could be defeated. Even the strongest had his weak points.

What Assassin knew he was witnessing now, was a situation where one Servant's Noble Phantasm was singularly competent against another's phantasms. Whatever Phantasm Berserker was using to negate Archer's weapon, it was working. Archer couldn't hit him unless he caught him unaware, and Berserker was so focused, that it was impossible to catch him unaware, unless he activated his Mad Enhancement. The only advantage Archer had, was his flight.

And now, Assassin was holding Archer's jetpack.

Assassin knew of two things; the first, that Berserker was going to kill Archer. The second, that whatever Berserker was using to block Archer's weapon, would probably block his own weapon. If he let the fight play out, he wouldn't have to worry about Archer. But he might never get another shot at Berserker.

Berserker might have a shot at him.

So, still unseen, Assassin devised a plan. A plan to destroy them both. He didn't get to be on the Throne of Heroes by not taking risks. He was incredibly lucky when alive, he didn't see why it should change now that he was dead.

With a grunt, he slid the jetpack across the roof to where the two Servants and about eight clones were fighting. Archer noticed the jetpack rolling towards them first. He put together what was happening almost instantly. He ran out of the way as Berserker and the clones caught sight of the jetpack, and then of Archer's reaction to it.

Assassin poked his gun out from behind his cover and fired.

A sound like thunder came from his gun, as a flaming buckshot hit the jetpack mid-roll, one piece of flaming metal catching the fuel tank.

Of course, the jetpack was a Noble Phantasm, thus powered by the Master's strength. However, Archer was from a world of science fiction. They had rules. One of those rules was that jetpacks, no matter how magical in nature, must have fuel tanks.

The students on the ground, already drawn to staring at the roof by what looked like laser blasts, cried out in panic and ran as an explosion rocked their school, and sent the entire upper half of the Northeast Wing crumbling to the ground.

The fuel was a part of the jetpack, and the jetpack was a Noble Phantasm. And Noble Phantasms make pretty significant BOOMS when they get blown up.

* * *

_A/N: And, I'm back!_

_Probably by now, some of you can guess who Archer is, but I'll wait 'till next chapter for the reveal. Also, next chapter more of the Servants will be getting in on this fight. I reckon it will go on for one, two more chapters. This is the grail war. Fights continue for that long._

_And yes, mysterious hints about the Servant's backstories. You may be able to guess who they are, and if you do you know that not all of them are heroes. Some of them are perfectly willing to kill little girls if it helps them to keep on fighting. _

_Until next week._


	8. The Second Archer

"This is unacceptable."

Ness looked up at his companion. They were on the plane, and Saber was invisible due to refusing to wear a shirt. But Ness could still see, hear, and feel him. And it was obvious he felt something too.

"What is it Saber?" He asked.

"The first battle is starting without me." Saber snarled. "The war has begun and I'm not even there. Can't this flying tin can go any faster?"

Ness giggled at his companion's hot-headed nature.

"Don't worry." He said. "We'll get there in time for the second battle. I'm sure you're the only one who's actually eager to get there.

* * *

Neville raised his hand.

It was his gloved hand, the hand that had the command spells on it. And Dumbledore had been sure to inform all of the teachers (save for Umbridge) that if he raised that particular hand he was to be excused from the classroom without further ado.

As Snape dismissed him, Neville felt a pang of worry. He had no clue what he was doing. No clue at all.

He was not eager to be going into the fray. But as Dumbledore's phoenix alighted on his shoulder, he felt reasonably certain that he was going in anyway. That's what his dad would do, if he weren't in St. Mungos. The Moderator's role may be limited… but he had to do something.

* * *

Archer raised his head.

His head was currently buried under rubble, but that posed little difficulty to him. His armor was a Noble Phantasm in its own right. No good against blunt force trauma, but brilliant against anything else, especially hostile terrain. And the terrain was hostile. He hurt, and his leg was probably broken, but he'd heal in due time. His Master was strong like that.

Slowly moving his gun, he scraped a small hole out of the rubble for him to see through. He could dimly hear the sounds of students screaming, though that could be good or bad. He couldn't see them. The dust cloud the explosion had turned up was doing a good job of obscuring anybody for more than a few feet.

Archer had one advantage over Berserker; patience. He could wait here forever. If Berserker left, then he could vanish too. If Berserker strayed into his field of vision, he could take the shot and catch him off guard.

The only chance Berserker had was sensing Archer's location. He was no Assassin, unfortunately, he could not hide himself. But Berserker had no means of attacking him save for going through the solid rock above him. Hopefully, Berserker was not so strong that he could plow through five feet of concrete before Archer could react.

Although, given what he did to the school's roof, concern might be warranted.

His opponent was a monster.

CRUNCH!

Boba Fett stiffened as he heard footsteps atop the rubble. It was either Assassin or Berserker. He readied his rifle.

The footsteps continued forward. Casually. Relentlessly.

And then they stopped.

From his vantage point, Archer could see a glimmering sphere of white float down through the dust cloud… the cloud that had yet to drop. Archer suddenly realized that there must be a Caster about, and he must be keeping the dust cloud up to keep them safe from the prying eyes of the school's students. If Caster's power was so split, he wouldn't have the focus to defeat Archer, and he fight just weaken Berserker to the point where Archer could win!

Then the sphere exploded in a shower of glistening light, and two figures stepped out. One was decked in Roman garb, a chain around his sword hand, and a cloak obscuring his features. The other was a small bespectacled youth, gripping onto a small hammer as if he could fight the world with it.

"Hello!" Called out a voice, above and to the left of Archer's hiding spot.

It was Berserker, and Archer readied his weapon for when he entered into the frame to fight the newcomer.

"Hi!" The Roman called amiably.

The youth stared. No doubt he was awed by Berserker's physique. "I don't think my hammer's gonna be much good here."

"Indeed." Berserker chuckled. "Keep a close eye on your charge there Servant. Assassin is nearby, and he is capable of tremendous damage."

"Thanks for the heads up." The roman nodded. "I'm Servant Protector. We're allies with one of the Casters. He's watching the fight, and he saw that Archer was coming."

"Archer is here, buried somewhere amidst the rubble." Nearby, Archer heard the sound of a rock being kicked away. Which seemed odd; Berserker had taken off his sandals for the fight. He must had strong feet.

"I am Servant Berserker." Berserker said, introducing himself to Protector. "Once I've found Archer, and put him out of his misery, then I can fight you Berserker. If you don't mind fighting in the Assassin's shadow. But do not interrupt my duel."

"Oh I get it." Protector's Master nodded. "You're one of those guys with a code of honor. Is that why you went mad?"

The question seemed innocent enough, but the silence that followed was heavier than the rocks Archer was buried under.

He silently cut himself.

"There's another Archer." Protector said, interrupting what was surely an impressive death glare from Berserker. "And his Master is packing heat. We're really only here to make sure all of the students are alright, you and Archer can carry on."

"I will continue then."

"Please do."

Archer spun around. As he predicted, Berserker punched straight through the rocks he was hiding under. At the same instant, Archer fired his blaster, striking Berserker square in the eye.

Berserker roared, and lunged at Archer. Archer, still laying on the ground, redirected the attack's momentum and kicked Berserker over his head. He scrambled to his feet just in time for Berserker to come flying at him. His clones sprang up, and one of them valiantly stepped between the two combatants, but he barely even slowed Berserker down as he got torn in half for his troubles.

* * *

Ben raced back down the hallway. The explosion certainly didn't sound like it had come from the roof.

He opened the door to one of the classrooms and stared.

Half of the classroom was gone, absolutely vanished. Well, not vanished. It was lying in the pile of rubble in the courtyard below. The dust cloud still hadn't settled… in fact, it looked as if the dust was being intentionally and permanently kicked up by someone. There was a kid down there, hiding behind another Servant.

And his Archer was down there, fighting a Servant.

And losing.

Archer didn't have his jetpack on him, and he was fighting so hard he was resorting to using his clones. Not that the clones were doing much good; they weren't shooting at him for some reason. Archer was attempting to do hand-to-hand damage from time to time with the razor blades on his arms, but he wasn't using his blaster and he was losing!

Ben was about to double back when a baseball bat hit him in the shoulder.

"Argh!" He clutched his arm in pain and spun around.

Somebody unloaded a paintball gun at him – body, face, tender areas, the works.

He collapsed onto the ground, and somebody sat on him.

"Use your command spells!" one of them yelled, pointing the paintball gun up his nose. "Use them right now, and order your Servant to lose!"

"No!" Ben twisted his head, and the paintball missed his nose, but hit the side of his head. He was in agony.

"Hold him down!" The voice yelled, and then the paintball was pressed against him again. "Use your command spell! Don't make us tell you twice!"

"Technically, you did tell him twice…"

"Oh be quiet Double D!"

Ben tried to focus. He had to escape. He had to escape on his own, or his Servant would sense he was in danger and try to rescue him…

Ptew! Ptew ptew ptew ptew ptew!

"Woah look out!"

The weight fell off of me, and Ben wiped his eyes clear of paint. The three students looked about a year younger than me, although on of them was bigger than him. The skinniest one was the one that had command spells on his hand.

Scorch marks from blaster bolts lined the walls above them.

Ben swiveled around, and saw Archer was leaving the fight to his clones, and running. He launched a grappling line from his gauntlet, which embedded itself in the wall above them, and he flew up on it to join us.

The other two Servants were following him.

"Get him!"

Ben didn't even look at his advancing classmates. He rolled off the edge of the collapsed building, grabbing one of the bent metal rods that made up what used to be a floor. There he dangled, waiting for his opportunity.

"Hey!" The big one was standing over him, holding the baseball bat like he was going to smash Ben's fingers…

Archer whizzed over Ben's head on his grappling chord. He kicked the kid in the face, and then plowed into the other two knocking them unconscious.

"Get up!" He yelled, pulling Ben up over the edge. "Run!" He pulled his blaster out and took a potshot at Berserker. Berserker, who was scaling the side of the school fast enough to make it look like he was simply running up the wall, but he didn't slow down in the slightest even when he dodged the blast.

Ben kicked a loose chunk of floor at him, and again he dodged, lashing out to deflect Archer's second blast.

"Ben you need to run!" Archer yelled.

And then the shadow descended.

The door behind them opened and Protector, who had somehow managed to race up the stairwell before Berserker could climb up the wall, bolted inside the room. "The second Archer is here!" He yelled.

The silver platform descended, shielded by the dust cloud. Platform was a loose definition of what descended; it was silver, and circular, but as it descended on the gathered Masters and Servants, it took a clearer shape. A shape that every single man woman and child on this earth knew instinctively.

The platform was a ship.

And as the Millennium Falcon descended to a height equal to the group, it's captain stood on top of it, smirking at the gathered Servants.

"Hello, Boba Fett." He said. "Archer class?"

"Archer." Ben's Archer, who was Boba Fett, nodded. "You as well, Solo?"

"That's about the shape of it." Han said. Pulling a commlink out of his vest, he said clearly;

"Chewie? Glass the place."

"Run!" Boba called, leaping off the edge of the school's ruins and firing his grappling chord. It attached to the bottom of the Millennium Falcon and he swung down to its underside.

Berserker, who by that time was merely on the floor below, leaped up, propelled himself off the school walls, and landed on top of the Falcon to fight Han Solo.

"You interrupted our duel Archer." He snarled.

"I didn't know this was a private party." Han smirked.

The turrets on the underside of the Falcon blazed to life, intent on turning the landscape into glass. The Masters screamed, as the Turret targeted them, but Protector leaped in front of them and took the force of it with his shield. "Get into the hallway!" He yelled.

"Let's go!" Ben led Assassin's three masters into the hallway.

John still clung to his Servant's cape, his hammer in his other hand.

"Go!" Protector yelled.

"I'm not leaving you!" John yelled back. "On the count of three, we jump!"

"Are you mad!?" Protector yelled, over the din of turret-fire hammering at his shield. "Even if you survive the fall, Chewbacca's still gonna be gunning for us!"

"One!"

* * *

In the hallway, Ben had just enough time to notice the man before he pushed his three classmates into the classroom at the opposite end of the corridor.

RATATATATATATATATAT!

Machine-gun fire chipped the school's paint job, and a bullet sliced into Ben's leg.

"Don't try to run!" Wesley Gibson yelled from down the hallway. He fired another spray from his machine-gun. "It'll hurt less if you hold still and let me kill you!"

* * *

"Two!"

Below the Falcon, Boba Fett sliced through another panel on the starship's underbelly. With a few sparks, and a fizz, the turrets suddenly stopped firing.

He felt a twinge of panic, his senses realizing that his Master Ben was in danger, but he felt Ben's emotions trying to be calm, to reassure him, and he went back to cutting his way inside of the Falcon, like his Master would have wanted.

"Three!"

Protector looked over his shield, surprised that the turret-fire had stopped.

Then John pushed him over the edge.

"Use your shield!" He yelled.

Protector slid his shield underneath the pair of them, like a makeshift toboggan. They fell three stories, before they hit the pile of rubble, and slid down it. John huffed when they hit the ground, but he seemed to be alright. They slid down, and Protector's eyes widened as they were about to be propelled into an unfortunately place boulder –

And in a bright flash of light, they landed on board the Millennium Falcon.

"Caster?" Protector asked. "How…"

"He's Rose's Servant." John explained, with an condescending smile, as he explained the obvious. "She always has my back."

Protector stared at him, and then chuckled. "You know, you remind me of a friend I had." He said, getting to his feet. "He was completely raving. An honest to goodness madman. Of his nutter… but always trusted his friends."

The pair of them walked through a door. Chewbacca spun around in the Falcon's swivel seats, but Protector merely slashed low with his sword, then threw the whole seat out of the Millennium Falcon's window.

"Well then, let's get off our nutters!" John whooped, taking the pilot seat of the Millennium Falcon. "Unless of course we need out nutters for something."

* * *

Up on the top of the Millennium Falcon, Berserker was raining blow upon blow at Han Solo… and spectacularly failing to land a single hit.

"Why… won't… you… FALL!" Berserker roared, aiming two blows at Han Solo's center mass, and then a roundhouse kick at his head.

Han Solo ignored the master martial artist's moves. The fists swung high, barely brushing his hair, and the round-house kick was too short, not even skinning his nose.

The Archer smirked, and drew his gun. "My Noble Phantasm's protecting me." He said. "You see Berserker… it is berserker, isn't it? The party don't start until I get here."

"DIE!" Berserker lunged, fist reaching as if to tear out his heart.

Solo side-stepped the blow, bringing the blaster to bear right between Berserker's eyes.

"I always get to shoot first."

BANG!

* * *

Katie Powers was feeling faint.

As she half-dozed in class she felt something wet on her lip. She reached up, felt around, and when she withdrew her hand it was crimson and wet with blood. Her nose was bleeding. That was bad. She half-raised her clean hand trying to get her teacher's attention. She didn't have the strength to raise it all the way.

"Miss…" She moaned. "I think I've gotta… go to the nurses…"

She collapsed.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating last week. I was sick._

_In his original series, Wesley Gibson was a super-soldier with impossible aim. He's still a prodigious marksman here, but he only ever picked up a gun two days ago, and that was to kill himself, so he's not going to be shooting any wings off of any flies._

_Two Servant's identities revealed! And both from the same source material! I bet you could all guess that Boba Fett was Ben's Servant from the moment he arrived, as with Han, but I hope the tension was built appropriately regardless._

_By now, there's only one Archer who has yet to reveal his identity. As I said, Captain America is undoubtedly the strongest of the Archers, but Han Solo and Boba Fett have their points too. Han has some very powerful Noble Phantasms, including his Millenium Falcon which can rival most Riders (indeed, he could have been summoned as a Rider). Meanwhile Boba Fett has plenty of weapons, even if most of them aren't Noble Phantasms. His armor is nothing to be sneezed at, and he can even fly – oh, wait, no, Assassin destroyed his jetpack. Well, he also has his clones._

_Also, you may notice what Han's name is listed as. I did note that certain differences would occur between this story and the source material._

**_The Servant's Codex_**

**_(Here within are the secrets and abilities of the Servants of the 6th Holy Grail War)_**

**_ARCHER_**

_True Name: Han Skywalker_

_Master: Wesley Gibson_

_Alignment: Chaotic Good_

_Strength: C_

_Mana: C+_

_Endurance: B-_

_N. Phantasm: A++_

_Agility: B_

_Speed: A_

_Luck: A_

**_Class Skills:_**

_Magic Resistance: B_

_Riding: B_

**_Personal Skills:_**

_Distraction: B_

_Defying Odds: B_

**_Noble Phantasms:_**

_Han Shot First (Anti-Unit) (A+): Nobody attacking Han directly can not hit him unless he first fires his weapon at them. He can be hit with a Noble Phantasm not specifically targeting him._

_The Millennium Falcon (Anti-Fortress) (A++): Han's prized possession, his ship. It has speed A+++ and has two powerful turrets, one above and below. As a smuggling vessel, it is immune to both non-magical radar, and the senses of enemy Servants._

_Chewbacca (Anti-Unit) (A): Han's most loyal friend from life, he can summon him to fight by his side. Chewbacca is also an Archer Servant, with his own Noble Phantasms._ _Strength: A+ Mana: C+ Endurance: A N. Phantasm: B Agility: B Speed: B Luck: B. He speaks only Wookie. _

_Rebel Sabotage (Anti-Fortress) (B): If Han walks or runs out of a building or structure in a dramatic fashion, the building or structure will explode behind him._

**_ARCHER_**

_True Name: Boba Fett_

_Master: Ben Tennyson_

_Alignment: Neutral_

_Strength: A-_

_Mana: A-_

_Endurance: A+_

_N. Phantasm: A_

_Agility: A-_

_Speed: B+_

_Luck: C-_

**_Class Skills:_**

_Magic Resistance: A_

_Intimidation: B+_

**_Personal Skills:_**

_Eternal Weapon Mastery: A_

_Improved Sensory Ability: B+_

**_Noble Phantasms:_**

_The First, True Clone (Anti-Army) (A): Whenever any of Boba Fett's DNA is separated from his body, like a hair of a drop of blood, it becomes a stormtrooper. They are like Servants in their own way, but all of their attributes are C save for durability which is B- and Mana which is A++ meaning it requires very little mana to summon them. _

_Jetpack (Anti-Unit) (B-): The Jetpack allows Boba Fett to fly for as long as his Master's mana allows. IT also has a rocket launcher attached to it, which can be fired once per day. _

_Mandalorian Armor (Defense) (A): Boba Fett's armor is immune to any natural force. He is not hampered by rain, mud, loose rocks, lightning, lava, acid, or the like. Only blunt force trauma can penetrate his armor, allowing him to fight in terrain that would be a disadvantage to any other Servant._

_Holding a Thermal Detonator (Anti-Fortress) (A+): Boba Fett is able to use his thermal detonators to completely destroy any structure, disintegrating any living thing, including Servants, within range. This includes himself, and his Master, so they must both be out of range by the time it detonates. By using these Thermal Detonators, nothing is left save for a smoldering crater._


	9. Flight of the Falcon

Carl Spackler was fumbling around with his wallet as the taxi driver sighed impatiently.

"Look bub." The driver said. "You said you were good for this. I can't just give people free rides."

"Surely there must be some way we can settle this." Carl mumbled, pulling out what little money he had. "Tell you what, I have a golf club signed by George Masterson."

"Who?" The taxi driver asked.

"Worth a lot of money." Carl mumbled.

"Bub, you pay me, or I will see you at court."

Carl sighed. "Alright… Lancer, help a fella out here."

As Carl got out of the cab, Lancer appeared on the driver's side window and plunged his weapon into the driver's throat. Carl pointedly didn't look at what was happening. He was a bit squeamish about this sort of thing.

"Just a couple of blocks away then?" He said loudly, as the driver's squeals stopped.

"Yes." Lancer sounded almost snake-like when he said it. "Soon, we will be in the heart of the battle." He chuckled softly. "I can't wait to get started. Do you think they might faint in fear?"

"They might faint from the smell of you."

Carl and Lancer spun on the spot, and Lancer's face adopted a wide grin. "Caster you old snake, so you've been summoned as well!"

Caster strode forward, supremely unconcerned by the threat of Lancer. He was smiling, as a great king might smile at his more lowly subjects. His red and black cape dragging along the road.

"Yes, more's the pity." He drawled. "My Master in an utter incompetent."

"Hey Lancer." Carl muttered. "You know this guy?"

Lancer grinned. "Master, this is Caster. I fought against him during my last war, but our battle was postponed and he died before I could prove my might."

"But you have certainly proved your might to me." Caster said, stroking his goatee. "I wonder… is there a possibility that we could form an alliance?"

Lancer grinned. "Interesting."

"What's in it for you?" Carl asked.

"I won't have to fight Lancer here until the end, for one thing." Caster remarked wryly. "For another, he will be in the midst of it. Nobody must know that I will be aiding him, and staying out of the waysuits me just fine."

"Being in the fight is my idea of fun as well." Lancer said with a wicked grin.

"I'd suggest waiting, for now." Caster said. "I'll send you the images of the current fight when it's over, but it's already gotten out of control. One of the servants has a Caster aiding him as well, from the look of things."

Lancer thought on this. "What say you Master?" He asked.

Carl shrugged. "I guess it's a good deal."

Lancer nodded. "Then we have an accord. But I will be involved in the next fight."

Caster sneered disdainfully at Carl. "Yes. An accord. I cannot believe you let this man order you about."

"He will never give up." Lancer explained. "That is enough. What of your Master?"

Caster sighed. "I am in the middle of choosing a new one." He said. And he strode away, vanishing into shadow.

* * *

Han Solo swore as he watched Berserker tumble off the Falcon. The Millenium Falcon had tilted at a most opportune time, and he'd only his Berserker in the chest below the collarbone. It would have been instantly fatal to a human, but to a Servant as tough as a Berserker? He'd probably live.

One shot. That was all Han had in this war. It was his greatest advantage, his ability to get the first shot in. And he didn't even have that advantage against Boba, or any other Heroes who might come from the same story as him. And now he'd used up his One Shot for Berserker. Sure, he could always try to shoot him again, but he'd have to shoot him while Berserker was attacking him.

The Millenium Falcon lurched again. Han had long since learned how to keep his space-legs. He dug his heels into the many grooves and crevices of the Falcon's outer shell, and got on the commlink. "Chewie!" He barked. "What are you doing to my ship?"

"Dude!" John yelled over the commlink. "I'm a huge fan! I've seen all three of your movies, even if they weren't as good as Con Air! Hey, do you mind if I take this baby for a spin?"

"Wha –" Han almost lost his balance as the Falcon jolted to the left, and struck the side of the school.

"Oh no you don't." Han growled, racing across the front of the Falcon.

He was almost to the point of diving into the cockpit when a hatch opened behind him, and Boba Fett climbed out.

Han stopped, and turned.

"Here for a rematch?"

"You got a lucky shot in."

"I was blind and you underestimated me. That was your last mistake."

"And yours is assuming that you can take me when I'm not underestimating you."

Boba took out his twin pistols and started firing. Han took out his specially modified blaster and fired back.

The blaster bolts met each other in midair, creating a wall of explosions between them.

The Falcon lurched again in the opposite direction. Han slid to the side, managing to grab a handhold on the Falcon before falling off the edge. Dangling, he kept shooting at Boba Fett who ducked behind the Falcon's receiver dish. Han held onto his gun with his teeth, and opened up a panel of the Falcon. He pulled a few wires and it tilted nose up. As Boba stumbled, Han used the momentum to swing himself up, sliding down the incline of the Falcon.

He ducked behind the dish as Boba fired at him again. With a frustrated roar, Boba Fett dug his spiked gauntlets into the Falcon before he fell over the edge and into the Falcon's engine exhaust. His feet barely out of the fire, he launched his grappling chord to the side of the ship. Han fired at him, but he swung away, swung angling to the side. When he reached the top of his swing's axis, he shifted so he swung around the Falcon, and the up, and then he was on the Falcon's nose looking down at Han.

Han ducked behind the dish, angling it so when Boba shot at him, the dish reflected the fire back at him. Boba fired his grappling chord again, and yanked the dish away. Han took the opportunity to shoot at him, and while he hit this time they were only glancing blows off his armor. Boba lost his balance, still, and fell backwards.

It probably saved his life.

A roar like fire and thunder, and Assassin revealed himself. The blast might have killed Boba, if he hadn't fallen. The blast almost killed Han, except Han hadn't shot at Assassin yet, and so it missed. The Falcon tilted, and rose, and swerved, and Han watched as Assassin came into view. Gleaming silver armor, long blonde hair, face painted like a skull. Han aimed… but didn't fire. Not when he didn't have a clean shot.

Assassin leaped, across the void and onto the Falcon, as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. He fired twice more, once in mid-air and once when he landed. Both shots missed.

Then Berserker leaped into the air, and landed solidly behind Han.

With a mighty clang, Protector pulled himself onto the roof of the Falcon, his roman armor clanking like a bag of toys.

With a small whzzzzzz Boba Fett pulled himself up onto the side of the falcon opposite to Protector.

Han frowned. "Who's driving my Falcon?" He asked.

"My Master." Protector said. "He's quite enjoying himself."

Han nodded. "Alright." He said. He put his hands up in the universal language of surrender. "Maybe we all might want to consider a truce?"

He smiled weakly, as Chewbacca came up on the roof of the school and aimed his bowcaster ready for the counter-ambush.

* * *

Bullet holes ripped the wall to shreds.

"Who is this guy?" Eddy asked angrily.

"I think he's Archer's Master!" Ben exclaimed over the sound of the hail of bullets.

"Come on out!" Wesley yelled, outside in the corridor. The man was obviously drunk on power. "I'm going to make this quick!"

"So am I." Ben muttered.

One last hail of bullets tore through the walls, but not a single one hit. They were all ducking down anyway. Ben crawled through the ruins of plaster and motivational posters, pausing only to briefly mourn the passing of a cat poster with a bullet hole between its eyes, and the model skeleton that was no just a skull, a spinal column, and a few rib cages hanging loosely. Then got into position to rise.

The door slammed open, and Wesley flew in. He was expecting a group of kids to be cowering in a corner, as terrified as he had used to be.

He was not expecting Ben to jump up from the ground in front of him, and deal a vicious shoryuken.

He landed against the remained of the skeleton, and Ben jumped on him. He managed to get a couple of strong hits in before Wesley pushed him back, and started trying to point his machine guns at him.

Ben went on the defensive, keeping a deathgrip on Wesley's arms, trying to keep them solidly pointed at anywhere but us.

Ben headbutted Wesley. Again, and again, and again. Until finally Wesley snapped. Swearing like an edgy hipster, he discarded one of his guns, and went straight for Ben's throat. Ben choked, and tried to get the hand away, but Wesley kept a tight grip. Ben was beginning to see black spots in his eyes, and the slowly accumulating energy that Archer had drained from him during the fight was beginning to become slowly more obvious.

Wesley knew this. Wesley insisted that they only make their 'badass entrances' when the other Masters and Servants were weak from the fight.

Wesley was a coward.

But Ben was going to die anyway.

Just when Ben felt life he was drawing his last breath, there was a sharp RATATATAT! Wesley cried out in pain, and loosened his grip, just enough for Ben to get some fresh air and land a solid right hook on Wesley's pretty-boy cheekbones. Wesley stumbled back, and Eddy fired a barrage of pellets from their paint guns.

"TODAY IS A GOOD DAY TO PAAAAAAAAINT!" He cried.

NOT one of history's greatest battle cries, but it worked for him.

Wesley roared, and raised his guns. Ben, who had recovered slightly by this point, promptly kicked him in the face.

"Who brings guns to a school you maniac!?" Ben yelled, wailing at him with fists and feet.

But then Eddy's paint gun ran out of pellets.

"Double D, reload!" He yelped. Edd struggled to fit the fresh canister of pellets onto the paintgun, and Wesley swore, and kicked Ben right in his family jewels.

"I'm not taking anymore $#% # from you # %%! # little ! #!$$ kids!" He yelled.

And then the window shattered in an explosion like thunder.

* * *

Assassin glided down as if the wind was carrying him. When he'd sensed that his Master was in danger, he hadn't hesitated to throw himself off the falcon. As he passed the window below, he lined his sight in an instant and fired.

The shot hit Wesley in the shoulder, and his shoulder immediately EXPLODED!

"Are you alright?" He asked Edd quickly.

Han Solo reacted to Assassin doing the high jump in a flash. "Now!" He yelled, running towards Protector, the only person on the Falcon who couldn't hurt him.

Boba Fett readied his rifle, but Chewbacca shot him in the back. Boba tumbled, right into the waiting hands of Berserker, but he recovered quickly enough to duck to the side and fire a grappling chord before he fell off the Falcon.

Berserker pursued him with a gusto.

Boba Fett ran. As an Archer, and a wounded one, he was not suited to running. He wished, not for the first time, that Assassin hadn't destroyed his jetpack. Berserker was infinitely faster than him. If he hadn't had his clones on the ground, getting between him and Berserker, Berserker might have caught him in two second. If he just kept running, and kept bleeding, he'd have a chance.

But Berserker didn't pursue him through conventional means.

When they reached the portable units in the back of the school, Berserker gripped one solidly and heaved. Taking the whole thing in his hands, he threw it straight at Archer.

Boba ducked, and rolled, and the unit flew over his head. But not one of the clones had the same sense to duck. It was one-on-one now. Berserker picked up another one with a smug look one his face.

Enough was enough.

Boba Fett raced towards him. Berserker saw what he was doing and swung the unit at him like a giant baseball bat. Boba leaped. Glass shattered around him, and the windows struck him with full force, but his armor saw to it that he wasn't discomforted. He raced through the empty classroom, and out the other window. Berserker's eyes went wide, as he was still in the final arc of his swing, momentum taking hold. Boba drew his guns in mid-air and open fired, strafing Berserker across the chest.

It seemed only his fists were bullet-proof.

* * *

The school nurses were checking Katie's temperature, and tossing around words like 'dehydrated' or 'exhausted' or 'stressed' and just generally not knowing what to do with themselves. They'd never seen a case before where somebody who had simply been sitting down was dying of exhaustion. They weren't even sure she was dying. Boy, were they in for a shock.

Neville stole a glance at the phoenix on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, and readies his wand.

One by one, the nurses all left, confounded into believing they should be elsewhere, into believing that Katie was all right, into believing that their wife was cheating on him (Neville was immensely sorry about that particular confundus).

But finally, Katie was alone.

Neville rushed to her bedside, and felt his pulse. I was faint, but still beating.

"Enervate." He whispered, and Katie jolted back awake.

But then her eyes closed again, and she began to fall back on the table, and Neville had to shake her awake again. "Katie!" He cried. "Katie Powers! It's me, the Moderator!"

She managed to open her eyes blearily. "Hey… Ref…"

Neville had no idea what she meant by ref, but he continued anyway. "Listen, Katie. Berserker is draining all of your life energy. He's going to fight, and fight, until there's nothing left of you. But you're strong, you are so strong Katie, the grail wouldn't have chosen you for this war if you weren't. When you speak, he'll listen. Order him to stop Katie. Order him to stop right now, before you die!"

"I… want… mommy…" Katie groaned.

"Enervate." Neville cast again, before holding her hand up to her face. "Listen Katie, I know you can do it. Order him to stop. Order him to stop, and to never go this far again!"

Katie made a sound like _blueargh?_ and looked at her hand like she was seeing it for the first time.

"Quickly Katie!" Neville was beginning to panic. "You're almost gone! Use your command spells!"

Katie frowned. "Berseker…" She whispered. "Come… back…"

She winced, and frowned deeper. And then maybe she was feeling a little better, because her next words came out in a rush. "Kitty please don't… please don't do this ever again."

Two of the markings on her hand faded. The command spells were used. Katie fainted back on her bed with a huff, but Neville was relieved. Katie was safe now. Berserker wouldn't drain any more of her power. And what's more, he may have even advanced Dumbledore's plan, and if she used her last command spell there wouldn't be any reason for any Master to target her!

With a weary smile at Fawkes, Neville left. He didn't want to be there when Berserker came back. Moderators weren't supposed to interfere with fights like he had.

* * *

Berserker snarled as the wounds healed up. "You… can't defeat me…" He growled, menacingly loping towards Boba Fett, occasionally redirecting a blaster bolt with his fists. "I… I am…"

And then he felt his Master's commands.

He hissed. He fought with all of his might, but his Master was so weak she hadn't left him with much might. Weak though she may be physically, her will was strong, and her commands were powerful. If only she'd commanded him to win instead of retreat, he would have had a chance at victory.

"I am… going to return…" Berserker smiled ferociously. "This… isn't over… you can count on that."

And then Berserker faded away.

Boba Fett slumped over in relief. He may have been unable to fight Berserker on anywhere near an even ground… but at least now he knew he could outlast him. Barely.

* * *

"I should kill you where you stand." Assassin said, pointing his gun at Wesley.

"Yeah!" Eddy cheered, as Ed & Edd looked on nervously.

"You can't just kill him!" Ben yelled.

Assassin paused. And then he kicked away Wesley's guns. "I'm not in the habit of killing non-combatants." He drove the butt of his rifle down on Wesley's gaping wound.

And the all hell broke loose.

There was a BOOOOM twelve times as frightening as the sound of Assassin's gun.

Han Solo, sensing his Master was in danger, had come to the rescue.

Protector was unable to stop him, unable to touch him as he tossed John out of the Falcon's cockpit. Protector dove off of the Falcon to save him. And Chewbacce dove off the school and into the cockpit.

And on Han's orders, Chewbacca drove the Falcon straight through the school.

Han was standing behind a slight ridge on the Falcon's shell, so that while the Falcon plowed through the floors below, he stood on the level above. The level that Wesley was on. Firing at any other obstacles, like windows.

As the Falcon drove through the school Han ducked down and scooped up Wesley. And then the Falcon was gone, flying into the sky, and there was a Millenium Falcon shaped hole in the school.

The structural support gave out.

"Everybody hold one!" Eddy and Assassin yelled at the same time.

They screamed together as the school imploded, cascading metal beams and bricks, and roofs, al falling in at the same time right on top of them.

* * *

A short distance away, they all reappeared, alongside John, Protector and Archer.

Assassin looked around, confused. "Alright, I'll bite… which one of you made an alliance with a Caster?

"We did!" John said, waving a hand.

"Well, this has been rather exciting." Protector said, looking like he was about to faint.

Ben turned his attention to the Eds. "Alright… which one of you is the Master?"

"Don't answer that!" Eddy snapped.

Edd sheepishly raised his hand. "I'm sorry for shooting you with paintballs." He said sheepishly.

Ben sighed. "Apology accepted." He said. Then he looked around. "Look." He said. "This is a war. It's serious business. Look at the damage a little battle like this has wrought."

The school completely collapsed in the distance. Rose's Caster let down the smoke screen.

"If it turns into a battle royale, we'll all be slaughtered." Ben said. "I propose an alliance. If we stick together… if we stick together we might have a chance at this. As a team."

"You realize that when we've defeated everybody else, we'll have to turn on each other?" Assassin asked. "As a team?"

"I'm in." John said happily.

Everybody stared at him.

"Shouldn't you check with Rose before you make a big decision like this?" Protector asked.

"No." John said. "Rose has my back. I'm in. Let's do this teaming up business!"

"I'd like that." Ed said, nodding rapidly.

"Now wait a minute –" Eddy protested.

"I think it's a good idea Eddy." Edd said, meekly.

Eddy sighed, and face palmed. "Alright, fine!" Eddy acquiesced. "We're a team!" He didn't voice the opinion that he was going to betray his 'teammates' as soon as it became too dangerous to have them around. Maybe even before then.

"Then we have a team." Ben said, sticking his hand out. Ed, Edd, Eddy, and John, all put their hands on top of his.

Behind their backs, their Servants were looking around restlessly, taking in their new 'teammates' measures.

* * *

Lancer, Caster, and Carl Spackler watched with great interest a very safe distance away.

"Well… that was informative." Cater said with a smirk.

"I would love to pit myself against Berserker." Lancer said with a glee.

"Patience my friend." Caster smiled. "Patience."

* * *

_And that's the end of the first battle of the Holy Grail War. _

_Nobody died. _

_I hope you aren't disappointed. I know that some people subscribe to the belief that, in order to portray their work as serious, somebody needs to die in the first episode, and preferably a main character. _

_I am not in the habit of creating characters for the sole purpose of making fodder of them. Nor am I in the habit of wasting potentially amazing and complex characters by killing them early for shock. _

_New alliances have been made. A school has been demolished. Children have been shot at. Boba Fett's lost his jetpack permanently. Katie almost died, and that's the only reason Berserker didn't clean house. Wesley's become MESSED UP. Neville broke some rules of the War. And this is just a small portion of the characters in this story. I hope that I don't need to kill people in the first fight, just to prove to you that people will die later. I hope you all know I'm serious. In the next fight, there will be death. But I hope I excited you all in the meantime._


	10. Friends

"Awe, and there is goes. The first battle of the Grail War, and we missed it!"

Ness looked around nervously. He knew there was nobody here who could hear Saber, otherwise the place would be swarming with security guards. Still, being next to somebody this loud was intimidating.

"Don't worry Saber." Ness said. "I'm sure you'll get your chance."

Saber tisked. "Of course I will. But if we'd come here earlier, I would have had my chance at the first battle, instead of at this crowded airport."

It took a few moments for what he said to sink in. "What!?" Ness yelped, garnering him many strange looks from the passer-by.

"An enemy Servant is near." Saber explained. "His power… his power is a rival to mine. I can feel his manly spirit from here."

Ness looked around hurriedly. As a Master, he would be able to see Servants where others wouldn't. It shouldn't be too hard looking for a fictional character in an airport. They tended to stand out. Like Saber.

"It's a pity we're in an airport." Saber muttered. "Now I'll have to chase him out before I can truly kick his –"

"Hello."

Ness started.

A small Hawaiian girl was standing next to him. They were about the same height. Ness thought she was rather pretty. Behind her, stood a man who looked like he'd been run over by a monster truck, and kept himself going on coffee alone. He wore the total geek ensemble; rumbled white shirt, faded brown pants, thick nerdy glasses.

"Oh ho." Saber said, looking admiringly at the man.

"You have a cool Servant." The girl said, holding out her hand. "I'm Lilo."

Ness realized that Lilo had Command Spells on her hand.

"Uh… Ness." Ness said.

He shook her hand. Weren't they supposed to be fighting by now?

"Do you want to team up?" Lilo asked.

Ness blinked. "What?"

"Of course we would!" Saber said, laughing. "Two men with manly spirits such as ours are sure to win this war!"

"Wait a minute!" Ness said. "We don't know anything about them! And if they're as powerful as you say they are, why would they want to team up."

Lilo frowned. "This is Engineer." She said, pointing to her Servant. "And I just wanted to be polite and make friends. You're being rude!"

Ness stared at her. Then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to be rude. I mean, I want to be friends, but this is a war…"

"That's good!" Lilo held his hand. "I want to be friends too! Engineer says he can get us a hotel. Do you want to come?"

Ness blushed. He liked the idea of making friends with Lilo. "Yes." He said. "I'd like that!"

* * *

"John!"

Caster finished teleporting Protector and John back to their H.Q. in Rose's house. Lalonde was glad to see John alive, even if he'd been rather stupid to jump into a full-fledged war like that. Still, the important thing was that he was unharmed.

"Hey Rose." John said, exchanging a secret handshake of awesomeness with his friend.

"Greetings filthy mortal." Caster said loftily to Protector.

"How's it going arrogant fop?" Protector asked, with a friendly tone despite his words.

"So how goes it on the frontlines?" Rose asked.

"It goes well." John said with a smile. "I made some new friends."

"How does it feel to know that your Master fought better than you did?" Caster murmured.

"Feels like my Master trusts me to save him." Protector fired back.

"Are you sure it's wise to bring others into our little group?" Rose asked John. She had her doubts. After all, three of their new 'teammates' had an assassin in their employ, and tried to hurt Ben when he was separate from his Servant.

"Yeah." John nodded. "It was crazy out there today. I think that maybe I was thinking about this as just a game. But now I think… you know… maybe we could do some good with this war."

Rose frowned. "We still haven't figured out what to wish for."

"No but…" John waved his hand in the air. "There might be more people like Wesley out there. I don't want anybody to die during this war. As a team we can protect them."

Rose raised a spock-like eyebrow, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Of course." She said. "That's why you're our leader."

"I'm not your leader." John protested. "I'm your friend. There's a difference."

"And statements like that are why you're our leader." Rose said. She sat down at her computer. "Does my fearless comrade have any orders?"

"I think I got most of the fight down with my camera-pen." John said, handing the pen to Rose. "Give it to Dave and Jane. I want to know who Berserker is, and I want to know what the most epic way to defeat him would be."

Protector started playing a game with Caster. The game was called 'quit poking me you stupid peasant'.

* * *

The usual suspects were gathered in Dumbledore's office as Neville recounted the first battle of the Grail War. He had a sense of what had happened, and had watched the majority of the fight. But the fight was over before he could return from visiting Katie in the hospital.

"Of course you did the right thing Neville." Hermione said, comforting him. "That little girl could have died."

"And of course, you had her use two command spells." Dumbledore said with a smile. "It is too early to say, but I believe that she will not be a problem in this Grail War any further. We may even attempt to ally with her."

"It's tomorrow, right?" Neville asked. "Tomorrow will be school break and you'll take us all down there?"

"I hope nothing else happens before then." Ron said.

"In a war this massive, who knows?" Dumbledore muttered. "Neville might be called upon again before the day is out."

"In that case." Ginny said. "I'll have my Assassin follow you when you need to go out there. He'll protect you."

"Thanks Ginny." Said Neville. Though it came out more of a sigh than a sentence, weary as he was.

"Where's your Assassin now?" Harry asked.

"He's with Lancer, looking around the castle." Ginny explained. "They can sense when other Servants are near, and they can zero in on Servants within, to about twenty meters. But we already know that there are three Servants Hogwarts, so it's difficult to tell if there are any more Servants."

"We want to find them all before break, yeah?" Ron asked.

"We will need to add to our alliances." Dumbledore explained. "While we still can. I do not want students of Hogwarts fighting if I can help it."

* * *

A whisp of smoke passed aimlessly through the corridors of Hogwarts. It stopped for a moment, waiting. It seemed to sniff around.

"And that's when Tracy found out about the magic rats in Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Amy Cahill, coming around a corner with her brother.

The smoke stopped sniffing, and retreated to the ceiling. Slowly, as if not to arouse suspicion that it was not ordinary smoke, it retreated down the hall.

The brother laughed at the sister, and the sister blushed, until out of the corner of her eye the smoke was gone.

"All clear." She said.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. "You can come out now guys."

Their Servant Engineer came out from the broom closet he was hiding in. "That was way too close." He said with a sneer.

"That was a Servant then?" Dan asked. "How many are in the castle?"

"I don't know." Engineer said. He frowned down at his charge. "More than just me and Berserker though. We can't just keep him in this broom closet. One of them will find him, and there'll be a fight."

The broom closet growled. Inside the closet a huge beast lurked, transformed by the Mad Enhancement into a raging being without thought or conscience.

"We'll have to take our chances." Amy said.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Saber asked Yugi.

Yugi was fiddling around with a puzzle box as their plane flew through the sky. "I'm training my mind."

"What for?" Saber asked. "We're not going to beat the enemies by puzzling at them."

"You won't be." Yugi said. "But… puzzles are basically all I'm good at. I want to be able to help out somehow."

Saber thought on this for a moment.

"Don't sell yourself short Master Yugi." Saber said. "I've known you for two days, and even I know that there's more to you than puzzles. You'll do well in this fight."

"I've never walked away from a fight as a winner." Yugi said morosely.

Saber looked at him sympathetically. "But you walked away the greater. Don't fret your puzzles. Don't try to help. All you need to do is keep yourself safe, and that will support me enough."

Yugi frowned, and said nothing. He fiddled aimlessly with the puzzle box, until it clicked open.

Saber struggled for words. "So… hey. What are you gonna wish for if I win?"

Yugi muttered something.

"What?"

"… a friend."

Saber didn't have any words for that. He extended an arm to comfort Yugi… somehow… then thought better of it and pulled away. "I'll grant your wish for you." Saber promised.

* * *

Maddie walked through the halls of the Tipton unwary. She really should not have been unwary. Even if she wasn't in the middle of a magical war, this was still the Tipton Hotel, and the Martin twins were still present. All this in mind… she really should have seen the net coming.

She got no warning before a giant of a man leaped out from behind a corner and fired a net out of a bazooka at her. She toppled over immediately.

"Keep your guard up!" Zach called out, and guns seemed to sprout out of the giant's fists.

"Maddie!" Cody yelled.

"What are you two doing?" Maddie asked struggling to get up.

"We're playing in the Grail War." Cody explained.

"Don't tell her that!" Zach slapped him in the back of the head. "She's trying to play mind games with you man!"

"Oh great." Maddie groaned. "You two are in the war as well."

"No, just me." Cody said with a smile.

"Dude!" Zach slapped him upside the head again.

Maddie sighed. "Listen, guys, we're all friends here, right? I say we team up, give the other guys a taste of Tipton Tower fury, and then backstab each other when we're done. Okay?"

The twins exchanged looks.

"Done." Zach nodded.

"Shake on it." Both twins spat into their palms and held out their hands to shake.

Maddie unthinkingly went to shake them, and toppled over in her net.

* * *

Lara Croft sat waiting aboard the plane as her two friends boarded.

"Elena." She said with a smile. "Nathan. So good of you two to join me." She raised her champagne flute to them.

"Lara." Nathan took his own glass. "It's going to be a thrill working with you again."

"It is rather exciting." Lara said. "Magic, a wish. And three world class treasure hunters and their magical servants locked in combat for the prize."

"Is that who this is?" Elena asked, looking at the man behind Lara. He wore a tuxedo, and rested lazily at ease yet somehow ramrod straight at the same time.

"This is my Archer." Lara said with a nod. "What about your two?"

The two Servants shimmered into existence behind Nathan and Elena. "Assassin and Lancer." Nathan said. "It looks like this'll be a good team-up in more ways than one. Two knights, and an Assassin backing them. Do you have a place to stay while we're there?"

"I've bought a lovely little place just outside of town for our visit." Lara said, loftily flaunting her wealth in front of them, just like she always did.

Nathan filled up his champagne flute with beer. "It'll be a pleasure working with you again Lara."

* * *

A short while later, Lancer glance out of the window at the other Private Lear jet in the air. "No." He said. "I know one of them. He's a teleporter. And I'm not risking one of the other two being an Archer. I've had some bad luck with those."

Artemis glanced out the window sadly. "A pity." He said. "Well, Butler fly us away then. I'm going to run their jet's I.D., and let's see who we're up against."

Artemis and Lancer watched the plan grow smaller as they flew away. "If we can tell who they are just by their jet, would they not be able to do the same?" Lancer asked.

"My jet is flying under a false I.D." Artemis explained. "Ah, here we go. Lara Croft, famous treasure hunter. I've read some of her work. Last boarded the plane with her butler and two others; a Nathan Drake, and an Elena Fischer."

"Both Masters, I'm sure." Lancer said, stroking his chin.

"I'll run a background check on them too." Artemis said, his fingers already awhirl."

"I think we should abandon the original plan." Lancer said.

Artemis looked over his laptop at Lancer. "I'm listening."

"The plan is good, but at this stage of the war, everybody will have too many alliances for it to work." Lancer explained. "It would be difficult to intercept a Servant on their own, kill him, and take his place. However, if I were to pose as, say, the Mediator?"

Artemis grinned his infamous vampire grin. "Ah, I see. You'll wait outside the perimeter of the next fight, and when he comes you will intercept him, kill him, and take his appearance."

"After getting the information I need to properly imitate him out of him." Lancer nodded.

Artemis held out his hand. "May I just say, it is a pleasure to work alongside somebody as intelligent as I am?"

"Likewise." Said Lancer, shaking hands with the one he considered his only friend in the world.

* * *

A sleek man dressed in a full black body suit rode a motorcycle up to an abandoned apartment complex. He got off, and went into the alley behind the apartment. The motorcycle disappeared behind him.

Climbing up the fire escape, the masked man entered into a dimly lit study. Behind the desk, Godot looked up. His eyepiece glowed in the low light. "Did anybody follow you?" He asked.

"Maybe an Assassin." Rider answered. "But I don't think so."

Godot jotted down some calculations onto the paper, glancing occaissionally at the stopwatch in his hand. "Alright… so assuming an average speed over the path I set for you, you can go an average of 200mph?"

Rider nodded.

Godot smiled. "Then I think I have a plan."

* * *

_A/N: So, here's the aftermath of the last battle and the build-up of the second. I hope you're as excited as I am… the next battle will start after the next chapter._

_Some characters I may not have researched as thoroughly as others, so they may be out of character. However, this is what I imagine the friendships will be formed as during this war._

_Wars are half-mental after all. There's a lot of planning that goes into them._


End file.
